A Most Unexpected Beginning
by Poppydots
Summary: What if Adele was murdered and Susannah Sookie was adopted by Pam. In this story she's a quarter fae, an empath, telepath and a bit of a psychic. It gets better later on, read and review.  Enjoy.
1. No I am Not Bullshitting You

Pam

When Pam first met Susannah it was a dark and cold winter's night. She was drawn to the farmhouse when she was driving by and smelled blood, lots if sweet blood. She went to investigate and found a small, blond haired, blue eyed girl, shaking with fear and in tears. She seemed to be only five years old, and next to her was a 1/2 fae creature that seemed to be her grandmother. The scent of fairy blood was intoxicating but within a matter of minutes it turned into sparkling dust.

"Whats your name child," Pam asked trying to use glamour. The child did not answer right away, strange, but smelled delectable, not quite intoxicating.  
"Susannah Hale, but my grandma called me Sookie," she answered, a little shakily. "Who are you"  
"I am Pamela Ravenscroft, you can call me Pam, I am a vampire," she replied letting her fangs descend. Sookie didn't seem scared. "Aren't you scared?" Pam questioned.  
"No, because if you were going to eat me I would have been a goner by now, and oh I can do this," she said smiling as she popped away, appearing right at Pam's feet.  
"So you know that you are part fae," Pam asked curiously.  
"Of course, now what are you going to do with me, my grandmother was my last living relative, that I know of," she replied. "And yes I am sad that she was murdered, but I will mourn and avenge her later, I need to get my situation squared out first". Sookie finished. "I was in the garden when it happened and when I came back into the house she was dead," Sookie said sadly, a tear streaming down her face.

Pam swept the tear away with. Her finger and popped it in here mouth. She even tasted like fairy, mmmmmm.

"Could I come stay with you please?" Sookie asked giving her best puppy dog eyes. "I need somewhere to stay, I can't stay here alone and I have some services that may be of use to you".  
"Like what fairy child?" Pam asked, intrigued.  
"I'll tell you later," she replied grinning.

While Pam was driving with Sookie in the front seat, she noticed how beautiful the child was. She was dressed in a white sundress with eyelet lace, her blond hair shiny, falling down her back in waves, slender, and graceful. Plus she didn't pussyfoot around, and was a bit snarky, she reminded Pam of herself.  
'Hmmmm... she can be my pet,' Pam thought  
Once they arrived at Pam's house in a gated community in Shreveport, Pam let them in and got Sookie situated, with makeshift PJs and a room, they began talking.

"So what abilities do you have?" she asked, cutting to the chase.  
"I am a telepath," Sookie answered simply with a small smile.  
"A what!"  
"Telepath, no I am not bullshitting you and no I cannot read vampire minds. Weres, humans and fairies are readable. I can help you and your sheriff/maker out".  
"How do you know so much?"  
"My grandmother told me, I've always known that I was different, there was no use for her to hide it from me" Sookie answered simply, but then she began to tear up with the mention of her grandmother.

Pam hated to see Sookie cry, she seemed so strong, Pam just could not stand it.  
"Please stop leaking,"  
"Oh I'm sorry," Sookie choked out, only the tears started to stream out faster, as she summoned a tissue.  
"You can summon things too, what else can you do?' Pam asked curiously.  
"I'm also kind of an empath, a little and slightly psychic, maybe. You see, when I was crying I could feel your discomfort, and when bad things are about to happen, I can just kind of feel it," she said.  
"You are just full of surprises, maybe you could be my pet, I quite like you"  
"Thanks, but I won't ever, kow tow to anyone and please don't tell anyone about my quirks because I don't want the kings or queens trying to capture me, for god knows what," Sookie said letting out a small sigh.  
"You know more than I thought for a five year old," Pam murmured.

"Yes, my grandmother thought that I should know, after all I'm a bit different," Sookie said, yawning.

"You seem tired, I will let you go to bed. My bedroom door is just down the hallway, but it is locked, since vampires are dead to the world during the day. Good night fairy child," Pam said, she couldn't help but smile fondly at the creature.

"Good night Pam, thanks for well, listening," Sookie smiled a brilliant smile, suddenly she popped to Pam's side and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Oh," Pam walked over and gave her a kiss on the forehead tucking her in, and left quietly closing the door softly behind her.

Sookie

Sookie thought that things turned out quite well for what happened. She missed her Gran so much she didn't feel tired or anything else just broken. Now that Pam had gone off to sleep, she was finally alone and could let down her walls, the flood gates too.

For the rest of the night Sookie just couldn't stop the tears, she cried and cried until she felt like there was no more tears that could be shed. Sookie knew that she would get revenge, no one ever screwed with her and got away with it. At least Pam didn't seem half bad, she seemed more decent than most vampires that she had ever seen or come across, when out with her Gran. The only reason why Gran wasn't drained on the spot was because she could mask her scent. After thinking about what tomorrow would bring for the longest time, Sookie finally drifted off to sleep as the sun rose.


	2. Side note

I'm posting this right now because I forgot to post it at the beginning of my first chapter. This is my first SVM Fanfic let me know what you think.

Here's a better summary:

So Sookie's gran gets murdered, but they don't know who. She gets "adopted" by Pam, they like each other, don't worry Eric will come up in the next chapter, I pinky promise. Pam finds out that Sookie is a QUARTER fae, an empath, telepath and a bit of a psychic. And in this story, she knows more and is quite smart, more cynically snarky too(you gotta love that!). Anyhoo, on with the story.

Oh and I forgot hit the button and review, reviews are love. I swear it'll make me like you more and I'll write faster, btw I won't post another chapter until I hit five reviews, so don't be lazy!


	3. We're Not Playing Catch the Fairy

**Wow thanks for all of the reviews and favorites. You guys rock! Ok so here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

**Sookie**

When Sookie woke up in the morning it was five p.m., nearly sunset. Pam would be up soon. As she slowly trudged over to the bathroom to clean herself up, she felt the weight of last night's evens coming down on her. Looking in the mirror, she saw that she looked like hell warmed over. Her hair was messed up, eyes puffy, red and swollen, bags under her eyes, she never looked this bad in her life. Pam didn't have all of the stuff that humans needed like toothbrushes, shampoo, a hairbrush, or clothing in Sookie's size, so she just summoned it.

After taking a shower and getting dressed in an grey Abercrombie cardigan and white tank top, dark wash skinny jeans and flats she felt more human.

'Ha, human,' she thought 'Hardly, this is so strange' she thought

Sookie wondered if she had any fae relatives left, Gran said that all of her human relatives were dead, not mentioning the fae. She also remembered why she had lived with Gran. Her parents died in a flash flood, when two water sprites held them under water. Both mom and dad a quarter fae, weren't so powerful and they couldn't' pop away since they lacked the essential spark after all they were mostly human. From what Gran told her, some fairies harbored a deep dislike for part fairies, enough to try to kill them all. That's why she was told to be careful. Thinking about them just hurt, she didn't even get the chance to know them, they died when she was only two, when they were coming to get her from Gran's. At least I Sookie had the essential spark she was different, showing signs of development when she was four. Her Gran had no choice but to tell her, Sookie was a pro at keeping secrets since she was also a telepath, plus Sookie might pick up on it from Gran's thoughts.

Then suddenly, Sookie realized that neighbors and people would be asking and wondering about her. She decided that it was necessary to dispose of evidence, burn down her house which was the only way. There were so many fond memories she had of the farm house, but it needed to go, now all it reminded her of was her Gran, it hurt. Plus it was safer to live with vampires, vampires love fairies to death, and it would be more unexpected. A couple minutes later, Pam slowly cracked open the door and walked in.

"How are you feeling?" Pam asked genuinely concerned.

"Ok, I guess, we need to dispose of the house and fake my death, people will get suspicious. We should go burn it as soon as possible, I can pop us there later," she said nonchalantly, her face an impassive mask, hiding the pain.

"That makes sense. I heard you crying last night," Pam said as she put her arms around Sookie, she thought that it would be a nice gesture.

"I can't really be ok, but I don't like to have people see me cry, it makes me feel weak. Sometimes I hate feeling," Sookie said, her mask gone, silent tears streaming down her face, as she summoned a tissue. "You might want to move, I don't want to ruin your sweater," she said with a shaky laugh.

"When did you get dressed in your own clothes?" Pam asked curiously.

"I summoned them, I can't walk around like some hobo. If you're curious if I was poor or not living in a farm house, I'm not, see that little chest over there. It has all of my savings, money, bank checks and offshore account info. Gran and lived at the farm house as a disguise, we always popped to New York to go shopping," Sookie said, with a small smile.

Pam nodded, "Let's go take care of the house, right now. Are we going to pop?"

"Yes, it's faster and saves gas money," Sookie said, "That reminds me do you have a phone, I need to make a call to my lawyer"

"You have a lawyer? Who?" Pam asked handing her a phone.

"Damon Catiliades" Sookie answered as she dialed his number.

After squaring out the finances, they got ready to go.

"Hold onto me and don't let go," Sookie said calmly.

"I've never been popped before," Pam said excitedly.

With that they were gone with a small pop, and in the kitchen.

"Let me pack up my stuff, and then we'll go," Sookie said grabbing an apple, she was starving.

When she finished packing, Pam and Sookie stepped outside and lit the house on fire, popping away once it started.

**Pam**

When Pam and Sookie got back to Pam's home she had a warmed up blood bag. As Pam drank she started thinking.

'This fairy keeps on surprising me, she's so different and strong, I think I'll keep her. She reminds me so much of myself, she hides her weaknesses quite well and is a good strategist,' Pam thought to herself, Eric would definitely like her.

Once Pam finished her blood, she called to Sookie to tell her that they needed to go to Fangtasia, so that she could be introduce to Eric.

As Sookie got into the car, she asked "How old is Eric?"

"1,000 years old," Pam answered smugly.

"Old geezer," Sookie muttered, as Pam burst out laughing, as they pulled into Fangtasia. Seeing it made Pam smile, the bar was such a moneymaker after the revelation. The bare was black, with Fangtasia illuminated in jazzy red script hanging from the window.

Walking in through the employees' entrance Pam felt nervous she hoped that Eric wouldn't punish her for taking in a fairy. Pam wasn't one bit worried about Eric scaring her, she was fearless and snarky. When they walked into Eric's office he looked up and saw Pam.

"Good evening Pam, I need you to go to the front, Chows been covering for you and why are you late?" Eric asked.

"Um, I have someone to introduce you to," Pam said nervously. "Come on in, fairy".

As soon as those words were spoken, Sookie popped in.

Sookie

As Sookie walked in she saw Eric's nostrils flare, typical vampire she thought, unimpressed. As stood up and walked over, she noticed how tall he was. Sookie was tall for a seven year old, but she was no match for Eric.

"Fairy?" Eric asked more of a question than a statement.

"Yes, sheriff" Sookie replied not at all nervous, staring up at him defiantly, she had to try not to snigger, his face when she said sheriff was priceless.

"How do you know that I am a sheriff? What are you?" Eric demanded.

"Aren't you going to ask me my name? Well, I'm Susannah Hale, pleased to meet you Eric," Sookie said politely, not missing a beat, Gran had taught her manners after all. This time Pam was the one that had to try hard not to grin, Sookie turned around and winked at her. "I am a quarter fairy, telepath, empathy and slightly psychic."

"A telepath," Eric murmured, then suddenly he made a swipe at her, but she was too fast and had him pinned against the wall, standing five feet away.

"Uh, uh, uh, we aren't playing catch the fairy Eric," Sookie said raising her eyebrows. "I am a telepath, but I cannot read vampire minds, so relax, however I am an empath and you are feeling confused," she said smiling as she released him.

"Have a seat. Pam explain," Eric commanded.

**Press the blue button and review, I'll post a chapter when I hit 25 review, let me know what you think. More Eric to come. **


	4. As deadly As I Am Sweet

Hi guys it took only two hours to reach 28 reviews so as promised here's another chapter, this time in Eric's POV, hope I do it justice. Enjoy.

Eric

Eric wounded how Pam got her hands on the fairy, she certainly smelled delicious, a virgin fairy.

"Pam, explain yourself," Eric directed at Pam, "The whole truth only".

"Well master Susannah, as you know is a quarter fairy and her grandmother a half fairy was murdered last night. I was passing by their house in Bon Temp, when I smelled the scent of delectable fairy blood, so I couldn't resist. After she invited me, in she somehow convinced me to give her a chance, so I took her home with me. I took a liking to her, she's snarky and whip smart. The fairy needed a place to stay, so now she is in a way, my pet though she said "Thanks, but I won't ever kow tow to anyone". So I decided that I will keep her and she has also offered to help us out by using her telepathy which could be useful in catching underage kids, drainers and cops, but she doesn't' want the kings or queens to know," Pam finished with a smile.

Like Pam, Eric liked Susannah's snark and respected her courage for standing up to a vamp like him. She definitely would be useful and plus it would be fun to see her annoy Pam.

"So Susannah, do you know why your grandmother was murdered?" Eric asked curiously.

"Please call me Sookie," Sookie replied.

"Well aren't you sweet," Eric replied.

"Not at all actually, dream on Eric," Sookie said smirking' before she continued with her story.

Once Eric was filled in on what happened and Sookie's quick thinking, he admired her even more for her strength and being a decent strategist after hearing her reasons for staying with Pam. He was screwed, but he didn't know it.

"Just out of curiosity, are you allergic to lemons or susceptible to iron," Eric asked curiously, he needed to know at least one of her weaknesses.

"Not at all, don't bother trying to find weaknesses because I don't have any," Sookie said confidently, flashing a brilliant smile.

"Really," Eric drawled before he lunged at her, he knew she wouldn't be ready this time, but he was wrong.

"Now Eric, don't you ever learn," Sookie chided as Eric noticed something poking into the kept side of his chest. "I can be as deadly as I am sweet, like I said dream on". Sookie said grinning as she winked at Eric when he stood up. It was then that he finally noticed a stake was that close to going into his chest. Pam just couldn't stand it anymore and burst into hysterics. "You know you like her Eric, she's perfectly capable of taking care of herself, no need to test her," Pam told him.

Sookie grinned, while she added "Would you like me to sit out at the bar? I can spread my scent and make people thirstier and by the way Tom is pretty close to draining a redhead in the bathroom dry," Sookie said lightly while inspecting her nails.

Eric was out the door in the blink of an eye, and when he came back a couple of minutes later, he looked dazed. He could barley believe that the tiny child before him was a telepath.

"Feeling skeptical Eric?" Sookie asked while flipping through the pages of a leather bound book that was on Eric's bookshelf.

"You read and can understand Swedish?" Eric asked incredulously. "And where's Pam?"

"Out in the front, doing her job and yes I do speak Swedish, why would I flip through a book if I can't read it, surely you don't think I'm that stupid Eric, " Sookie replied all in perfect Swedish, feigning hurt. "So you're a Viking, you certainly look the part, do you have any swords?"

"Yes quite a few, but this one is my favorite," Eric replied pointing at one hanging on the wall.

"Did you eat yet fairy?" Eric asked showing fang.

"Yes, did you?"

"Yes, but I desire a snack," he replied grinning trying to glamour her.

"Don't bother trying to eat me, certainly you remember I can be as deadly as I am sweet. Why don't you try a fangbanger and by the way I can't be glamoured," she replied still flipping through the pages.

Eric was stunned by Sookie's knowledge, she knew so much about everything, sometimes too much. This fairy child would be a problem, but at the time he couldn't care, she was most definitely entertaining. 

"I'm going to go sit at the bar and spread my scent, you can thank me later, when you get the bar tab," Sookie said smirking as she strode out the door.

Sookie

Pam's maker Eric seemed like he was fun to screw with, the way Pam teased him she knew it would be fun to bother him together.

"Hey Pam," Sookie said as she walked up to the front of the bar where Pam was supervising.

"Hello fairy, Eric actually likes you, you surprise him, that's a rare quality in a breather," Pam couldn't help but grin as she said that, flashing a bit of fang.

""I know. He tried glamouring me into letting him bite me, but I told him to go try a fangbanger, the look on his face was priceless," Sookie said smirking.

Pam couldn't help, but giggle, Sookie would definitely annoy her master, very entertaining.

"Pam I was wondering what I would do about my education, I was thinking that you just need to get me a few textbooks and I can study and teach myself. Or I could enroll in a private school," Sookie said.

"I think a private school would be better, than you get to socialize," Pam said.

"Ok, we can talk about it in the morning. Is there somewhere I can sit to spread my scent to make the patrons thirstier?" Sookie asked.

"Sure have a seat at the bar stool," Pam said, "We'll go home soon"

"Okay"


	5. Big, Shiny, Pink Rocks

Thank you for the amazing reviews from all of you awesome readers. I won't be posting for a few days, I have a lot of tests this week so I thought that I'd get this out to you.

Sookie

When Pam and Sookie got home, they immediately began discussing her education.

"Pam, if I were to get a personal tutor, for the daytime it should be someone with power, a witch or a demon maybe," Sookie said.

"Yes, I think a demon would be suitable, after all they can protect you while I cannot during the daytime," Pam replied furrowing her eyebrow.

"Doesn't Mr. Catiliades have a wife, Andrea I think?" Sookie asked curiously more to herself than to Pam.

"Yes he does, her name is indeed Andrea," Pam said.

"Maybe she could be my tutor, after all she might me a demon and I'm sure she is qualified, with or without the legal certificates," Sookie answered, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips, "Do you think we could give them a call right now?"

"They should be awake," Pam said as she picked up the phone. "Hello, Damon, yes I am well. I am calling to ask if your wife Andrea is capable of teaching a fairy child".

"I don't know you'll have to ask her, I know that she is quite fond of Sookie, as am I," Mr. Catiliades replied sincerely, Sookie could hear him with her superior hearing. From the thoughts of many people, Sookie was quite the charmer, though a spitfire.

"Hello Andrea, I am calling on behalf of Sookie, I was wondering if you are able and willing to be her tutor," Pam asked.

"Yes, I would love to, I'm quite fond of her, I actually home school my own daughter Amelia, I could tutor them together," she replied, sounding quite pleased.

"Are she and Sookie the same age?" Pam asked curiously.

"I think so, Amelia is seven," she answered.

"Perfect, when can you start?" Pam asked.

"Anytime, today is Saturday, so how about Monday at twelve, I can come and pick Sookie up and next time she can pop here," Andrea answered.

"Sookie is that okay with you?" Pam asked.

"Yes anytime," Sookie answered, she was eager to learn and make a new friend, she had never met Amelia before.

"Okay then it's settled, how much would I have to pay you?" Pam asked.

"No charge, it'll be fun to have a fairy around, it will be interesting," Andrea answered happily.

"Pam, can you ask Mrs. Catiliades if she knows any fairies that can tutor me in magic lessons?" Sookie asked, "I need to be able to protect myself and its better to start earlier. Sookie was eager to learn magic she was going to get revenge on that stupid bastard fairy for killing her grandmother. 'No one screws with me,' she thought.

"You'll have to ask Damon about that," Andrea replied, since she was a demon her hearing was also sensitive. "He will be at home on Monday, so you can ask him then"

"Thank you and good night," Pam said before hanging up the phone, "So Sookie, looks like you'll get a new friend," Pam told her grinning.

"What are you grinning about, demons don't taste as good as fairies," Sookie replied grinning. Pam laughed, she was certainly quick witted. "So Pam, when was the last time you have been shopping in Paris, Milan or New York?" Sookie asked curiously, a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Why do you ask fairy?" Pam replied.

"Oh, well I kinda need some new clothes and I was wondering how much you like shopping, it seems like you do. I can pop us there, no air fare," she said grinning from ear to ear.

Hearing this made Pam grin like a Cheshire cat, "Did you even have to ask"

"Ok lets go tomorrow after sundown, tell Eric you'll be late, and it's my treat," Sookie answered.

If Pam's grin got any bigger her face would split in half. She walked over and pulled the little fairy into a hug and kissed her hair. "I like you so much already fairy, you know me well" she said meaning every word. (Awwwwww! Pam teehee)

Pam

When Pam woke up the next evening she was excited to go and to Paris, Milan or New York, maybe the fairy meant all of them?

'I can't wait this is going to be so much fun. This time Eric can't complain that I bought too many shoes, he will be none the wiser,' Pam thought gleefully.

When Pam walked into Sookie's room she was relieved to see that she had not been crying. It pleased her to know that Sookie had a decent sense of fashion. Sookie was dressed in short raspberry pink trench from Burberry, dark grey skinny jeans, a cream colored cable knit sweater, flat camel colored riding boots and what caught Pam's eye the most was a HUGE dark watermelon pink diamond pendant with a diamond bow tied around the sides.

"Hi Pam, you like my necklace," Sookie asked grinning, while Pam just stared open mouthed. "Good because I have something for you," she said trying to suppress a humongous grin as she strode over to her special box and took out a small box.

"Will you Pamela Ravenscroft marry me," Sookie asked as she bent down on one knee and opened the box to reveal the same thing as Sookie's pendant, except it was a light rose and a ring. Just then the fairy couldn't contain it anymore and started giggling uncontrollably.

"Where did you get this," Pam asked dazed and giggling, she liked big pretty rocks, especially pink ones.

"Tiffany's, I got mine a while ago, and I ordered one for you yesterday, during your daytime rest. I also popped out of the house a few times to get some food, otherwise I'd probably be dead by now," Sookie answered in mock horror. "Do you like it?" this time she looked a bit concerned.

"Of course I do, I've never seen one like it before. Aren't you supposed to be dead, not to be seen by others?" Pam answered finally coming to her senses and smiling, fangs out.

"I asked Mr. Catiliades to erase my records and draw up a new birth certificate, you are officially my legal guardian since vamps can adopt now. I'm glad you like the big rock, you can wear it if you want, I got it custom made, I know a certain someone," Sookie said beaming.

Pam was so touched by the gesture, they were matching she thought it was sweet. She wondered how Sookie knew what her favorite color was, but it was the thought that count.

These thoughts surprised Pam, she felt strange, 'Why am I all such a sappy vampire all of a sudden? I feel like a volatile hormonal-ish newborn. This fairy is going to make me turn soft'. She knew that it was too late now and Sookie had her wrapped around her fairy pinky, not because of her gift, but because of her thoughtfulness and snarky personality.

"Ready to go Pam? Where to Paris, New York or Milan?" Sookie asked Pam, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, just let me grab a few bottles of blood first," Pam answered.

**Once Pam finished her snack, they popped to Champs Elysées in Paris and started shopping. As they walked into Prada, Pam wondered where all the money Sookie had came from.** "**Sookie where did all of your money come from," Pam asked curiously.** "**Like I said I have a few offshore accounts, Mr. Catiliades also transferred the money in my Gran's account to mine, I have a few shares in the stock market and other things," Sookie answered nonchalantly.** "**Oh," Pam said. "Was your grandmother telepathic?" Pam asked, but regretting right after asking for fear of her teacup fairy leaking.** "**No, she wasn't I'm not sure where I got it and you don't need to walk on eggshells when asking me stuff. If you're worried about me crying don't, because I almost never do, not in front of people anyway," Sookie said she felt Pam's uneasiness as she mumbled the last bit, but Pam heard her.** "**You don't need to act strong or put up a tough face in front of me, I know you aren't weak," Pam told her gently.** "**Thanks, but I just don't like to cry, it ruins my shirts," Sookie replied cracking a smile as she picked up a pair of studded grey ballet flats and beckoned a saleslady over. ** "**Hi can I get a pair of these custom made to fit my feet, except half a size bigger?" Sookie asked.** "**Yes of course," she answered as she began measuring Sookie's feet. ** "**You get shoe's custom made?" Pam asked incredulously.** "**I don't like some of the children's shoes they are tacky, but I don't mean to be a snob" Sookie answered.** "**I don't think you're a snob I'm just curious," Pam replied as the saleslady came back with a receipt, while Sookie was picking up handbags and having the woman go and get them.** "**I know, I'm just letting you know. Aren't you going to buy anything?" she asked curiously, making Pam smile.**

**Sookie** **When they walked out of the store, Pam had many bags, with four pairs of shoes and two handbags. While Sookie bought one handbag, a pair flats, tennis shoes and boots on the way. The look on the saleslady's face when she saw Sookie whip out her black credit card was priceless, but no questions were asked. After stopping by all of the other stores getting more shoes, clothes and bags, pretty soon both of them were having trouble carrying them all. ** "**Pam, could we stop by Cartier, I saw a bracelet that I like," Sookie asked, after they walked out of Dior.** "**Sure, are you sure it's ok with you to buy all of this stuff?" Pam asked.** "**Of course, I have more money than you think I do Pam," Sookie answered with a sigh. "If I'm not worried you shouldn't," Sookie said reassuring her.** **When they walked into Cartier, all the sales people were staring, Sookie found it quite annoying.** "**See anything you like?"Sookie asked strolling over to the bracelets, while Pam followed. ** "**Hi can I see that panther bracelet and also that snake bracelet, oh and is Frank here?" Sookie asked smiling kindly, she hoped Frank was in. ** "**Of course madam, and yes I will go get Frank," he answered a bit nervously.** **The sales clerk was scared of Frank, hah! Sookie thought that he was kind of pathetic, hearing his thoughts, he was sweating up quite a storm. 'Eeeeew,' she thought.** **When Frank walked out, he pulled Sookie into a tight hug. Pam looked surprised to see a handsome salt and pepper haired man, not a fat balding one. Sookie grinned at her.** "**Pam, I'd like you to meet Frank, he's a witch, and is one of the head designers," Sookie said smiling. ** "**Hello," Pam said.** "**Pleased to meet you Pam," he replied. "I'm sorry to hear about Adele's murder, at least you found a new home, but if you ever need help you know you can call me," Frank said sincerely.** "**I know I can always depend on you," Sookie said smiling, he was one of the kindest people Sookie knew, his thoughts were always nice.** "**How do you two know each other?" Pam asked curiously.** "**He's one of my closest friends, kind of like a fun gay uncle," Sookie replied smirking as she saw Pam's mouth open.** **Just then the sales person walked up to them with the bracelets, Sookie thought that they looked beautiful. When Sookie was about to buy them after trying them on, Frank stopped her and told her it was a gift. At that time she realized that she had baked a pineapple upside down cake, since she knew that was Frank's favorite. She summoned it and handed it to Frank.** "**I know how much you like pineapple upside down cake," she said grinning as she handed it to him.** "**Are you trying to make me fat?" Frank asked incredulously.** "**No, I know that Bob your husband likes it too!"** **After hugging and saying goodbye, Pam and Sookie popped home dropping off their bags and headed to Fangtasia. **


	6. Cramping Grampa's Style

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all of the reviews, sorry it took me so long to post the next chapter, the teachers kept giving us tests and assignments. Anyhoo, read and enjoy, reviews are appreciated.**

Sookie 

When Pam and Sookie popped into Eric's office, they were surprised to find that he wasn't there.

"Where is he?" Sookie asked.  
"Outside enthralling the vermin, come on let's go out to the bar and get him," Pam said sounding bored.  
"At least you can show him your ring," Sookie told her, rolling her blue eyes, she almost had Pam's signature eyeroll down.

As they strolled out into the bar, all heads turned to look at them, while Sookie was sitting at the bar, swinging her feet back and forth, Pam walked up to Eric's throne.

"Hello master," Pam said addressing him.  
"What took you so long? Did up you have fun with your new pet," Eric asked rolling his eyes, once Sookie heard this she was annoyed.

As Sookie was walking toward the throne, she had trouble not rolling her eyes yet again, this would be funny.

"Hey grandpa," Sookie said in greeting, that got his attention.  
"Don't call me grandpa," Eric hissed.  
"Don't call me pet," the fairy replied showing her disdain, she replied stalking off flipping her hair. When Sookie was halfway back to her barstool she mentally sent, "_Scared me calling you grandpa is going to cramp your style?"_

When she sat down at the bar, Eric was glaring at her and mouthed my office now. Sookie easily complied following him into his office, finding him looking pissed and Pam, well Pammish.

"I thought that you said that you aren't able to read vampire minds!" Eric nearly yelled.

"I'm not, I just sent a thought to you, since I can read thoughts I decided to try sending them" Sookie replied back to him, while Pam just stared at her.

"You can send thoughts, can you glamour too?" Pam asked in disbelief, which hid her excitement, which Sookie could feel.

"I'm not sure, I've never tried," Sookie told both of the vampires, who looked interested. While they were mulling this over, Sookie sent a thought to Pam. "He got mad at me when I called him grandpa after he called me pet. Then I sent him the thought "_Scared me calling you grandpa is going to cramp your style?"_, then he got freaked out".

Pam had to try hard to stifle a giggle, Eric also noticed this.

"What Pam?" Eric said, he seemed irritated with the fairy's ability.

"Oh nothing Master, can we perhaps get a human to let Sookie test?" Pam replied casting her eyes downward, trying to hide her smile.

"Sure" he told them, while Pam dashed out of the room and brought a fangbanger back in less than a minute. While Pam was away, Eric just stared at Sookie, slightly in awe, but annoyed.

"Here Sookie, try to think about shoving a thought into their brains while holding eye contact," Pam said as she seated the woman in a wooden chair.

"Will this hurt her?" Sookie asked, not wanting to hurt a fangbanger, they were pathetic enough as it is.

"No, this one isn't the brightest, you can try glamouring her into doing something funny," Pam told her, grinning.

"Ok here goes," Sookie muttered under her breath. As Sookie was concentrating she told the woman to go out to the bar and do something, embarrassing to say the least.

As the woman got up to leave, Sookie motioned for her two vampires to follow her into the bar. When they arrived at the bar, the woman walked up to a dark haired vampire with brown eyes and sideburns. _'I picked this vampire since he was annoying me, he kept staring, weirdo creep," _Sookie sent to Pam, who just grinned in anticipation.

Surprisingly Pam sent something back, "That's Bill Compton, he's a mainstreaming wuss, a big girl that does cry," the vampire sent.

Sookie nodded, than the woman Sookie glamoured strolled up past Compton and asked him if he wanted to dance. Once they finished, Bill asked the woman if he would need her to escort her home, but she brushed him off.

"I'm sorry, but I don't date girls with sideburns," she replied stalking off, while the vampire just gaped, but then he looked angry. Pam and Eric both burst out laughing. After that Pam and Eric went back to their work while Sookie was sitting at the bar spreading her scent.

"Aren't you a bit young to be at a bar?" Compton asked. He seemed a bit too curious, he couldn't possibly know that she was the one that glamoured the woman into embarrassing him.

"I'm not drinking, plus what I'm being exposed to here isn't anything different than what I see on the street," Sookie replied nonchalantly. "Why do you care?"

"I'm concerned for the well being of a young lady in a vampire bar," he told her, spit spewing out of his mouth.

"Sookie are you having a problem?" Pam asked strolling up at the right moment, giving Bill the "touch her, and I'll have your balls on a platter" look.

"No I don't think so," Sookie told her, giving Pam a radiant smile.

"I'll just see myself out," the weirdo said.

"Don't forget to comeback soon Compton, maybe you'll pick up a girl next time" Pam called after him cheekily. As the words left her mouth, Sookie sent _'More like a guy, they seem to be more of her type'_ grinning widely when she saw Pam roll her eyes.

"He seemed awfully interested in me, creep," Sookie said once he left.

"Yes, he's new here," Pam replied. "Nice job calling Eric a grandpa, you're gonna cramp his style"

Sookie giggled as Pam led her to Eric's office.

"Enter"  
"Eric, Compton was just talking to my Sookie, showing an unusual interest," Pam told him sounding concerned, while furrowing her brow.

"What do you mean, what could he possibly know about her?" Eric wondered aloud.  
"I don't know, I think that the house across the graveyard form my old one was the Compton residence, you did say that he moved here recently, right Pam?" Sookie asked.  
"Yes, he told me that his relative died recently," Pam told her. "He moved here a week ago, he couldn't be the one that killed your grandmother?"  
"No a vampire couldn't overtake her, not even by surprise, remember how I had Eric?" Sookie said smirking, while Eric glared at her. "Sourpuss," Sookie mumbled.  
"We can talk more about this tomorrow, Sookie has class tomorrow," Pam said.

Pam

When they got home, Pam tucked Sookie in before retiring into her bedroom. Whipping out her cell phone she called Eric. After filling him in on Sookie's tutoring situation, Eric began asking other questions.

"So Pamela, where did you get your new ring, saw our fairy wearing the same thing as a necklace," Eric asked.  
"Oh, Sookie gave it to me as a token of appreciation, she's quite wealthy," Pam told him quickly hoping that he wouldn't think of it the wrong way, he was always protective.  
"How wealthy, if she knows Catiliades do well she must be important"  
"She never specified how much, when we went shopping today it was her treat"  
"Ahhh, at least it's not on my dime. What's the deal with Compton? Do you think he knows something that we don't, is our fairy being completely honest with us?"  
"Definitely, she's honorable for a member of the fae".  
After chatting some more, both of the vampires hung up, waiting for the sun to take them.

**So how was it? I'll post the next chapter by the end of the weekend.**


	7. New Friends and Meeting Friends

**A/N: Hey guys, Crystal here, as promised here's the next chapter. Btw, I'm glad that y'all like how Sookie kicks ass, Pammy is not always so Pammish with her teacup human and how Eric is SO frickin screwed, but he doesn't know it, yet! :) (**_**runs away cackling like a crazy deranged little girl**_**) thanks for all of the lovely reviews/encouragement.  
**

**Sookie**

The fairy woke up to the sound of her alarm clock going off at seven in the morning. She needed to get up and bake another pineapple upside down cake, she knew how much Mr. Catiliades liked the one that her gran made and she used the same recipe. As she trudged down to the kitchen a sudden wave of excitement hit since she would get some company.

After mixing all of the ingredients that she bought yesterday together, she put the cake in the oven and set the timer for thirty minutes and went to take a shower. By the time Sookie came down the stairs with her hair tied to one side of her head, a pair of pink patent leather flats, a grey wool mini with black tights, a pink cardigan and white lace trimmed tank, the cake was ready.

'Perfect and still have half an hour to spare,' Sookie thought giving herself a pat on the back, so to speak. While Sookie waited for the doorbell to ring she cleaned up and them placed the cake in one of Gran's old cake boxes once it cooled. At exactly noon the doorbell rang and the group of three took off in Mrs. Catiliades Jaguar right away, along with the cake.

"So you're Amelia right?" Sookie asked shyly.  
"Yeah, and you're Sookie," the dark curly hair girl said, while Sookie nodded.  
"So girls what would you like for lunch?" the lovely red haired, green eyed demon asked.  
Sookie answered whatever's fine, while Amelia said pasta.  
"Ok," Mrs. Catiliades answered smiling, Sookie could tell it was also her favorite.

When the pulled into a curving drive way, Sookie gasped. "Your home is beautiful," she breathed, as she gazed upon the mansion with wide blue eyes. Her old house was a shabby compared to the house that sat upon manicured lawns, Pam's house was more unobtrusive from the outside.

"Thank you," Mrs. Catiliades said smiling, while Amelia just looked over at her and grinned. When they walked into the home, they were greeted by a wide expanse of light open space. It was sunny and carefree, just beautiful.

While Mrs. Catiliades was bustling around in the kitchen preparing lunch, Amelia was giving Sookie the tour. They were getting along great, both had lots in common, Sookie really liked how blunt she was. From her thoughts Sookie could also tell how kind her thoughts were.

"Here's my room," Amelia said opening the door to a large butter-yellow room, with a big four poster bed covered in baby pink sheets.

"I like your room," Sookie complemented. "My room is a light lilac with a canopy bed covered in cream colored sheets" Sookie commented.

"That sounds nice," Amelia replied as both of the two girls sat in companionable silence.

"Girls, lunch is ready," Mrs. Catiliades called, as the demon and fairy walked down the stairs together.

"Hello Sookie and Amelia," Mr. Catiliades greeted as all four of them sat down in the dining room, with plates full of shrimp pasta.

"Hi Mr. Catiliades," Sookie replied giving him a genuine smile, he always reminded her of a kind, benevolent uncle. After eating while asking questions back and forth, dessert was served which everyone, especially Mr. Catiliades enjoyed.

"So Sookie, I actually drew up a list of people who might be qualified in teaching you magic," Mr. Catiliades informed her.

"Great, I think that it's better that I get training sooner rather than later," she replied, today was turning out to be a good day.

"I will give you the list before you leave today and I would strongly recommend Claude Crane, he's definitely qualified. I would recommend that you call him in the late afternoon or late evening, he keeps odd hours since he is a dancer," the demon told her as he finished off the last bite of his cake.

"Sure, thanks so much for going through the trouble"

"Not to worry my child it was no trouble at all"

Once lunch was over, Mrs. Catiliades got right to work, teaching the girls about adding, subtracting, multiplying and dividing, since both were of supernatural heritage, it didn't take long for them to get all of the information down. Then, they went onto writing simple sentences, learning how to use commas and apostrophes.

**Mrs. Catiliades POV** (I thought that it was important, for you guys to know how much they like each other/why they seem so close)

The lovely red haired, green eyed demon was very fond of Sookie since she had known her grandmother Adele, even before her husband did. It was actually the half fae that had introduced her to her husband, whom she loved very much. For a munificent old lady she was definitely cunning, looks were very deceiving. In a way, Adele was like an aunt to Andrea, she used to be her baby sitter when she was much younger. Andrea and her husband were actually introduced by the fairy, since Adele and Andrea were so close, Sookie was like a niece.

Sookie didn't know all of this back round yet, but Andrea was sure that she would tell her eventually. A few minutes later she was pulled out of her thoughts when the phone rang, it was nearly dark.

"Hello, this is Andrea"

"Hi demon, it's Pam, how are Sookie's lessons going?"

"Great she's very smart"

"Good I expected as much, it may seem rude, but how do you two know each other, why are you so close?"

"You care about her don't you blondie, concerned abou my backround" Mrs. Catiliades said, it was more of a question than a statement. After saying that, she explained how they were related, which Pam thought was reasonable, albeit strange.

"Thanks for letting me know, I should expect that Sookie is home before eight since we need to drop by Fangtasia tonight," Pam said slipping back into her old demeanor. Mrs. Catiliades knew that it was probably to feed and other things.

"All right, she can have dinner with us and then she can pop home," the demon said, she liked having Sookie over, it was nice for Amelia to have a friend.

"Sure, that'll be great, thanks," Pam replied as they hung up the phone.

After asking the girls what they would like for dinner, she tied up her hair and began to prepare pork chops with mashed potatoes. Once dinner was over, Sookie got a kiss and a hug from each demon and popped home.

"I like her mommy, she seems nice and it's so cool how she's a telepath and a fairy," Amelia said giving her mom a bright smile as the happy family headed off into the den to watch a movie.

**Sookie**

When Sookie, popped home Pam didn't notice, she was probably having "fun" with a friend, she felt the lust. She already knew about this, since a lot of times humans thought about this and plus her gran wasn't prude, sometimes she was too honest. Sookie decided that she would have to let Pam know to give her a heads up before she had company over, so she could turn the music on her ipod up. After half an hour, Pam came out looking rosy cheeked and glowy, her friend just looked, dazed.

"Hi Pam, who's your friend?" Sookie asked unable to suppress a grin.

"Sookie this is Angela, Angela Sookie," Pam replied, she looked like she would blush if she could.

'Do you usually glamour your friends before they leave?' Sookie sent.

'Yes, would you like to try?" she replied back, then Sookie began walking forward, standing on a chair to get eye contact.

"You will not remember that you came here, or that you saw me, you just had a drink and will return home," Sookie told the woman in a calm even voice, than she nodded and left.

"Good job fairy," to Sookie her vamp mamma sounded a bit proud…

"Thanks, if you have "friends" over, please just let me know ahead of time, I understand that you have needs, but a heads up would be great," Sookie mumbled the last bit, while Pam just burst out laughing.

"Sure thing, you know you're my favorite breather?" Pam said affectionately.

"You better not forget it," Sookie said, giving Pam a peck on the cheek, fairies were very touchy-feely. "So why do we need to go to Fangtasia so early?"

"Someone has been stealing from us, could you read some minds?" Pam asked hopefully.

"Sure thing, anything for you Pam, whoever is stealing has flies and cow dung for brains," Sookie replied muttering the last part.

"Indeed," Pam replied agreeing as they headed toward her silver Mercedes SLK.

**How is it my lovelies? Do you like it?**


	8. Side note, explains things must read!

**A/N YOU MUST READ THIS, IT'LL PUT SOME THINGS INTO PERSPECTIVE : Hey guys thanks for all of the great reviews, it's great to know what you all think. Quite a few of you have been wondering how our little teacup fairy is so smart and mature. For one, she is part fae and a telepath, so she was exposed to a lot and her Gran was honest with her, honesty is the best policy right? And she also has to grow up fast since her gran died, you see she doesn't completely trust Pam yet, to her it seems too good to be true, so she acts all put together, but inside she's scared. She feels like she has to take care of herself, by being strong and independent, she gives off the "if you want something done right, do it yourself", kind of vibe. As hinted in the first chapter, she puts up a strong front, remember the "Sometimes I hate feeling" quote, when Pam saw her crying. BTW, when our telepath was swearing, it was also to look tough, how many seven year olds do you know that use the word bullshitting? Hahhaha jk, I just put that in to surprise you. Hope this helps out whoever is confused.**


	9. Slits of Blue

**A/N: Hey guys I'm just posting this part to remind you to read the author's note that I posted in the last section, it explains a lot of stuff. Here's the next chapter, so enjoy and review.**

**Pam**

As soon as Pam and Sookie pulled up into Fangtasia's employee parking lot, she started to feel nervous. Pam hoped Eric wouldn't get mad at her for trying to help even thought he didn't ask her to get the fairy to help read minds.

_'I hope that he doesn't get mad at me, and plus my teacup human said it was fine...' _Pam thought nervously.

As the two blondes entered the bar through the employee entrance, they were glad that it was closed for the night in order to question the vermin.

"Good evening Eric," Pam said in greeting.

"Pam," he said nodding and not looking up from his work. "Fairy," Eric muttered in greeting, Pam could feel that he was still annoyed with the Grandpa comment.

_'Still angry huh?'_ Pam sent to Eric, they could also communicate mentally.

_'Your fairy is annoying, how could she call __me__ of all people grandpa, humph,'_ Eric sent huffing.

"You guys can also communicate mentally," Sookie asked not missing the exchange.

"Yes, but not all makers and children share this ability," Eric answered uninterested.

"So master, I brought Sookie along so that she could read the minds of the vermin, I thought that it would be a good idea," Pam started nervously.

"Pamela we don't need the fairy's help, we can just glamour them," Eric said, not wanting to accept Sookie's help.

"Eric they don't need anymore glamouring, their brains are already enough like Swiss cheese, the fangbangers aren't that bright anyways. When do we start?" Sookie asked nonchalantly while inspecting her nails.

"What do you mean by Swiss cheese?" Pam asked curiously, she found human metaphors amusing, but hardly ever understood them.

"After people are glamoured, it leaves holes in their memory, so it reminds me of the cheese," Sookie replied, while Pam just laughed. Even Eric couldn't help it and he let out a low chuckle.

"Told you she would amuse you Eric," Pam said smiling, while the Viking just shook his head back and forth. 

**Sookie**

When she sat down at the table to question suspects, she was surprised not to see a fangbanger, but a balding man with horn rimmed glasses.

"Sookie this is my accountant, Bob Schmidt," Eric said lazily, Sookie thought he was kinda gross, he kept sweating and smelled disgusting.

"Hello Bob, I'm Susannah, but you can call me Suzy," she told him calmly, while she took his hand to help get a better broadcast.

"I didn't do it, I didn't steal the money swear I don't know anything about it," the man stuttered out nervously. "Please I just want to go home," he whimpered. His thoughts confirmed his innocence all he could think about was his wife and kids.

"He's innocent let him go, but you should glamour him first," Sookie told the bartender Longshadow a trusted associate, Eric and Pam.

"Are you sure?" Eric asked.

"How could I not be sure, I can understand English, just because I'm blond doesn't mean I'm stupid," Sookie retorted annoyed with his doubt. "Plus look who's talking". Pam giggled, while Eric just looked incensed.

Then for the next half an hour Sookie read a bunch of the waitresses, but found nothing. They disgusted her, all making cooing noises. Towards the end of questioning, one of the last ones she read was really annoying. She went out of her way to make stupid noises, treating her like a four year old, she felt her fingers twitch. Pam noticed this and winked at Sookie, while she just rolled her eyes.

"Did you steal the money?" Sookie asked a false blond named Ginger.

"Of course not pumpkin," she answered, while thinking about how stupid this was, cursing the  
little girl.

"I really don't appreciate you thinking that I'm a stupid and ignorant little girl," Sookie drawled. "Now do you have any idea who stole the money if it wasn't you?"

This made Ginger stop, Sookie heard from her thoughts that it was blank, wiped clean.

_'She's been glamoured'_ she sent to Pam and Eric right before Longshadow lunged at her, fangs bared. Sookie was too fast for him and had him by the throat, pinned to the ground.

"Look, scumbag, I don't appreciate idiots stealing from my vampires, so you had better watch your tongue, try not to piss me off," Sookie hissed, while she regarded the thief through slits of blue. All the while the vampire was foaming at the mouth. "Or else, I'm sure the Eric would mind letting Pam have some fun with you," Sookie told him maliciously, before she turned around to give Pam a dazzling smile, this made Pam look hopeful.

"Now, now Sookie, don't get Pam's hopes up," Eric chided playing along making Pam look dejected, while Sookie mentally asked what he was going to do with him. He replied telling her that he would be killed, which bothered Sookie a bit. After hearing what would happen to Longshadow, Sookie also sent that to Pam, telling her that she would probably get to play a bit.

Once they deposited Longshadow in the basement, it was already half past nine. Eric and Sookie went upstairs leaving Pam in the basement with entertainment and toys. When they got to Eric's office, she asked him if she could make a call.

"Can I use your phone, I need to make a call to someone that might be able to tutor me in magic lessons," Sookie asked, trying to be nice.

"Sure, dial nine before the phone number," Eric said giving her a black cordless. "How do you know who to call," Eric asked curiously.

"I asked Mr. Catiliades to draw up a list of possible instructors and he recommended one specifically and he's a "dancer" so he keeps odd hours," she replied easily.

"Ahhh, what kind of a dancer?"

"Exotic, I heard it from Mr. Catiliade's thoughts," Sookie replied giggling, as she punched in the numbers.

"Hello, are you Claude Crane?" Sookie asked when the person picked up the phone.

"Yes, who is this, and how old are you?" the male on the other end answered sounding slightly irritable.

"Susannah Hale, I am seven years old and you were recommended by Damon Catiliades when I inquired about finding a tutor in magic," she told him.

There was a pause and then he finally spoke, "What are you?"

"A quarter fairy," she answered lightly.

"How come one as young as yourself is making this call and not your parents?"

"They died and so did my grandmother, don't you read the obituaries?"

"So who's taking care of you now?" he asked, while Sookie looked at Eric mentally asking if it was ok to reveal who was taking care of her.

"The sheriff of area five and his child," she informed, while Claude sucked in a breath.

"How come they didn't eat you?" he asked awed.

"I don't know, I guess they like me, so what do you say? Will you teach me?"

"Umm, I don't know, how much per hour and when?"

"Five hundred per hour, Wednesdays at four," she answered.

"Where and when will we meet?"

"At my vampire's home, next Wednesday" she responded.

"Fine, but they better not try to eat me," he told her sternly.

"How could they, they would be in daytime rest, unless I assaulted you with iron and lemon juice to hold you captive," she retorted with a feathery laugh, this made Eric smile too.

"Fine, I'll call you to confirm next Tuesday, do you have a phone number?"

Once she gave Claude her phone number, they wished each other a good night, and not long after, Pam was done playing with Longshadow.

"Are you all right Sookie?" Pam asked concerned. Sookie could feel that she was genuinely worried.

"Careful Pam, someone might think that you care," Sookie told her giving her a peck on the cheek as they exited the bar. Eric just stared dumbfounded.

**Pam **

Once Pam was finished playing with Longshadow, leaving him in a bloody heap, she took off her gloves that protected her from silver and headed up the stairs. She was surprised to find Sookie and Eric in companionable silence, not ticking one another off.

"Are you all right Sookie?" Pam asked concerned, worrying since she was almost eaten by that scum.

"Careful Pam, someone might think that you care," Sookie told her grinning. After hearing this Pam knew that she was definitely okay as long as she still had her snark. The fairy's snarky comments just warmed her heart. To her surprise the little blonde bounced up, giving her a peck on the cheek as they exited the bar. She could feel Eric's surprise.

'_Getting attached to your fairy Pam? You're going soft,'_ he taunted mentally.

'_Shut up, we all know you care for her too, she's our fairy,'_ Pam sent back as they strolled out of the bar.

When both of the blonds finally got back home, it was nearly eleven. Once her fairy was tucked into bed, Pam soon retired to her day time chamber. She was amazed at how much a breather had surprised her in less than a week. It was something when you were more than two hundred years old and a seven year old catches you off guard.

**So how was it? This is my longest chapter yet.**


	10. Butterflies and Absinthe

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so excited that I hit the 100 review mark! EEEEKKK! To celebrate I wrote a 2,000 word chapter for all of ya'll. In this chapter, you find out more about Sookie's past, Eric's feelings and she meets Claude. Read, review and enjoy.**

**P.S. I don't own any of these character, they are all created from the wonderful imagination of Ms. Charlaine Harris. They are all not mine, I wish they were….**

**Sookie **

_**(One week later, on Tuesday night, before her first magic lesson. Wednesdays are free since Sookie and the Catiliades meet once every other day because the kids are smart and lessons are more hands on.)**_

"Sookie, are you sure that you'll be alright with a fairy, that you don't know tomorrow," Pam asked as she walked into Sookie's room once she woke up for the night.

"Of course, oh and by the way I put up some spells around your daytime chamber, so that fairies can't pop in and out," Sookie told her.

"Oh, I didn't know that it was possible for fae to pop, like ANYWHERE," Pam exclaimed, now she just sounded annoyed, "Stupid fae," she muttered under her breath.

"Hey I heard that," Sookie hollered as she walked into the bathroom to wash her hands

"Whatever my blonde teacup fairy! By the way we need to get to Fangtasia by nine," Pam yelled back.

"Fine, can you help me braid my hair?" Sookie asked, no one ever braided her hair except for Gran, Sookie even surprised herself by asking.

"Sure," Pam replied, from Sookie's ability she could feel that Pam was surprised.

From the past week, Sookie, Pam and Eric had gotten to know each other better. Sookie had gotten used to Pam's bluntness, Eric's mood swings over little things, Eric and Pam had already experienced one of Sookie's nightmares over here Gran's death and Eric had come to accept how annoying his two girls could be together. Once, the two devious children had cut holes in the crotch of all of his spare jeans, after Sookie "accidently" spilled True Blood on his pants. When he found out he didn't say anything, he just told them that he'd get them back and it would be bad. Sookie knew it would be bad, but she doubted that he could outdo her and Pam, no matter what. For the rest of the night, he walked around in his stained pants, with Pam and Sookie teasing him about having a period and finally hitting puberty, telling him it was about time.

As Sookie was bending over once her hair was braided into two pleats on each side of her head, her green lace tank rode up exposing a purple mark.

"Sookie, what's that purple mark on your lower back, it looks like a butterfly," Pam stated when she saw the mark on her fairy's lower back.

"Oh it's nothing, just a birthmark, it extends all the way to the top of my bum," Sookie replied, she always wondered why it was there, but it was just a birthmark.

"Oh ok, as long as it's really nothing," Pam mumbled.

After that, they hopped into Pam's car and headed off to Fangtasia. When they arrived, things went about in their usual manner, Sookie sat in the bar, reading minds for drainers and underage kids, while Pam acted as bouncer and Eric was sitting on his throne enthralling the vermin. Later in the night, Eric retired to his office and not long after that, Pam and Sookie headed home.

When Sookie's head hit the pillow she was fell into a deep sleep, but it wasn't peaceful. She woke up screaming at two in the morning after having a horrible nightmare. A couple seconds later, Pam and Eric both came into her room, looking around for possible danger.

"Are you alright?" Pam asked as she sat down on the bed pulling Sookie into a hug.

"Yeah, just a nightmare," she replied, feeling cold and shaky, which Pam and Eric both noticed.

"_Why is Eric here?"_ Sookie sent.

"_We were discussing some things about Fangtasia, would you like to talk about your nightmare?" _ Pam asked.

"_No I'm okay, it was just about my Gran getting murdered,"_ Sookie replied while Eric just stood at the door watching the exchange.

"Alright, both of us will be right down the hall if you need us," Pam told her planting a kiss on her forehead, before walked out of her room.

"I know you're lying," Eric said to the little girl once Pam left the room.

"_Can we just not talk about it," _Sookie said to Eric mentally, she didn't want to alarm Pam.

"_You know that I'll find out sooner or later,"_ he sent back, before tucking her in and giving her a kiss on the forehead just as Pam did.

Eric

The big bad Viking didn't know why he gave the fairy a kiss on the forehead, tucked her in or even cared. When he finally arrived in the living room, Pam told him that she had something to tell him.

"I found a purple birthmark on the bottom of Sookie's back that looks like a butterfly," Pam began. "I was wondering if it's a birthmark like she says it is, or maybe it's some kind of fairy marking"

"Yes, that's possible, but I believe our fairy is indeed truthful, she herself doesn't know much of her ancestry. Perhaps, we should ask her new tutor," Eric replied, this seemed to be quite possible.

"You know, it seems as if you like our new nest mate almost as much as me," Pam teased, Eric knew this was her new favorite way to annoy him. He didn't really care for the fairy, he only tolerated her since his child kept her as a pet; plus she was useful.

"I just tolerate her, you two together is irritating. Tell me was it your fairy's idea to cut out the crotches of my pants, it most likely was. You and your fairy, know that I will get both of you back, somehow. Now that we will be living together for a while since my new house is under construction, there are so many more opportunities," Eric said thoughtfully, while a small devious grin played at the corners of his lips.

When it was time to retire to bed, the Viking was mentally exhausted. He wasn't sure if he cared for the fairy, Eric wanted to believe that he only cared since Pam did. Her snarkiness and attitude were annoying, but he also admired her courage. He definitely surprised himself when she had her nightmare.

'_Why do I even care, she's just a breather. How could such an insignificant thing like her annoy me so much, maybe I should just drain her dry, than my problems would be over with. All breathers are good for is for a feed and fuck,'_ as Eric pondered these things he knew part of it wasn't true, he just didn't want to admit that the fairy was forcing her way into his cold, dead heart. When he wasn't even half way through thinking, he was pulled down by the sun and dead until dark.

**Sookie**

When Sookie woke up to the sound of her alarm going off the next morning at ten, she felt like crap. Yesterday night, she had one of the worst nightmares yet, she never woke up screaming when she dreamt of the fairies that killed her Gran actually capturing and torturing her along with Eric and Pam. In her nightmare, she was completely helpless, they kept beating and raping her, her vampires had their fangs pulled and were strapped in silver. It just brought back all of the crap that she had to suffer through the deaths and almost being raped by her grandma's half brother, Bartlett. Luckily, before it happened, her grandmother heard and banned him from their home.

As Sookie mulled these things over while taking a shower she wondered how and why Eric knew she was lying, why did he care? She knew that he thought that she was annoying, but did she actually start growing on him like Pam said? Trying to put all of these thoughts out of her head, she got dressed in a pair of the custom made studded Prada flats, a silk shirt and skinny jeans. She wondered if Claude would have had breakfast or lunch, maybe it would be a good idea to pop to New York to have brunch.

When the clock hit exactly twelve sharp, Sookie heard a car engine. When she opened the door, she saw a tall and handsome, brunette with hazel eyes.

"Hi, you must be Claude Crane, I'm Susannah Hale," Sookie said introducing herself.

"Claude Crane, pleased to meet you," he replied back.

"Did you have breakfast yet? If not we could pop to New York, they have this great place for brunch" Sookie asked, after inviting him in.

"No, that sounds great," he replied, from his thought she could tell that he seemed apprehensive about being in a vamp's home.

"Just woke up huh? Must be very tiring having late hours as an exotic dancer," Sookie teased.

"How did you know about that? What are you?" Claude asked.

"Did you even call Damon and ask him if there was anything you should know about me?" Sookie asked incredulously. "Well, I'm a telepath and empath"

"Crap! Can you hear my thoughts?" he asked.

"No duh, Sherlock," she replied picking up that Claude kind of liked her straightforward attitude. "So do you want to go to lunch?"

After eating lunch at Absinthe, they popped back home and began training. Sookie learned how to create a force field made of energy around herself and create an orb of energy. At the end of the lesson, Sookie was exhausted, but the lesson was successful. It dawned on her to ask about her mark right before Claude was about to leave. He was probably her best bet at an answer, since she didn't get a chance to ask Gran before she went to Summerland.

"Umm, Claude, I have this weird mark that looks like a butterfly on my lower back, do you know anything about it?" Sookie asked hoping that he might know something. She also hoped that it would be nothing, she had enough going on.

"Show me," he demanded, Sookie obliged, since she knew he batted for the other team knowing it wouldn't be awkward. "Oh gosh," Claude said hoarsely.

"What?"

"I think that we might be related, this mark is the mark of the sky fae. You're probably part of the royal family," Claude said.

"Whether I'm part of the royal family or not, I'm not leaving to go anywhere, the fae that hate crossbreeds like me are going to kill me like my Gran," Sookie said calmly, Claude just nodded.

"I'll talk to the Prince about this, and I'll call you," he told her.

"You should go, my vampires will be up soon," Sookie informed. With a small pop he was gone, as Sookie headed into the house, she knew that this would make things so much more complicated.

**So do you like it?**


	11. Just Admit You Don't Want Me to Leave

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all of the reviews, this chapter is extra long again, close to 3000 words. This chapter has a lot of fun and cute gooey things inside.**

**Enjoy,**

**Crystal**

**Pam**

When Pam woke up for the day she was looking forward to asking Sookie about her day. Once she finished her shower and got dressed in a twinset, she went into the living room and was surprised to find the fairy napping on the couch. As the fairy napped, Pam looked at her for a little while, she seemed so peaceful, unaware of all the fad in the world. After a few more minutes she began to stir and woke up, giving Pam a sweet smile before she began to talk.

"Pam, I'm just going to break it to you, but my instructor, Claude thinks that I may be related to the royal bloodline, which are the Brigants. He himself has the same mark on his back and mine is quite prominent, which means that my essential spark is strong," Sookie finished waiting for Pam to speak.

"We need to tell Eric, but know that I'm not upset with you for your lineage, which you can't control," Pam told Sookie, while the fairy sat inn her lap.

"I'm scared that they are going to take me, I don't want to go off with people that I don't know," Sookie mumbled.

"If they try to take my fairy away from me, I'll drain them dry, you are mine," Pam hissed, hugging Sookie tight, as she got out her phone to dial Fangtasia.

When both of the blonds arrived at the bar, Pam felt anxiety, not because of what Eric would say, but from stupid fairies trying to abduct what was hers. When they walked through the door to Eric's office, Pam could feel irritation through the child maker bond.

"Pam do you remember Niall Brigant, the prince of the sky fae, that owes us a favor? He just called to tell me that I am reading dangerous waters having contact with his kin," Eric said, but he wasn't mad at Pam or Sookie.

"Eric, it turns out that the mark on my back is actually a symbol of my bloodline. I swear I didn't know," Sookie said speaking up.

"I know Sookie, but I am worried that they might try to take you from us, we do not like others trying to take what belongs to us, especially fairies," Eric said calmly.

"They won't lay a pinky on my fairy's head, if they do, I'll drain them dry," Pam hissed, through her fangs with a slight lisp. When she said it, she meant every word, no one screwed with what was hers, Longshadow learned the hard way.

"He has actually requested a meeting with us tomorrow night at our home," Eric told his two girls showing his disdain.

"This just keeps getting better and better," Sookie mused. "Why would they want me, I'm just a crossbreed," Sookie sighed, Pam could immediately see how the past few weeks had aged her.

"Well you are quite valuable," Pam muttered, stroking here fairy's hair. "I almost forgot to ask you, what did you learn today?"

"Not much, here try running at me," Sookie said as she produced a magical bubble around herself. Pam was too curious and took a running start and to her surprise bumped into the bubble and could not get through. Sookie just grinned. "Eric you wanna try?"

Eric stood up, and threw his fist hard into the force field, bur his fist just bounced back. Then Sookie produced an energy orb and threw it at an empty bottle if true blood, making it shatter. When she was done, her vampires stared at her, as she waved her hand to clean up the mess. Pam really like her fairy now, she was so bad-ass.

"So, that's about it," Sookie told them, grinning. 

**Sookie**

When Sookie woke up the next morning, she was refreshed and ready for cessions with Mrs. Catiliades and Amelia. As she took a shower, what was going to happen that night dawned on her. She was going to meet the Prince, Sookie thought that her vampires took the news quite well, she was actually a bit touched by how much they cared. After a shower, Sookie got dressed in comfortable, but cute attire she needed to be ready, for anything. Once Sookie was dressed in her flat camel colored riding boots, grey matchstick pants, navy blazer and tank she popped to the Catiliade's kitchen. After hug, greetings and lunch, Sookie and Amelia began their lessons, by the time they were done it was already five.

"Amelia dear, could you go up to your father's study, he wants to teach you some magic," Mrs. Catiliades told her daughter sweetly.

As Amelia walked up the spiral staircase, Mrs. Catiliades led Sookie over to the living room and they both took a seat. Once they sat down, Mrs. Catiliades began explaining their history, which Sookie absorbed like a sponge. From her thoughts Sookie could tell that the demon thought that she took it well, after their talk Mr. Catiliades also wanted to speak to her.

"So Sookie, I heard of Niall's proposal to talk to you tonight from Claude. I'm not on their side, but I'm just telling you to hear them out. They seem to care a great deal for you, but it was your father's wish that you not be introduced to the supe world, however we all know that the ship has sailed," Mr. Catiliades told Sookie, with a knowing grin. "Adele went against his wishes and I'm glad she did, it's better than being clueless," he added with a wink.

"Okay, thanks for the advice, I greatly value your opinion and I trust you," Sookie told him with a grin, which he returned.

"I think it's about time that you pop home, it's nearly six and your relatives are scheduled to arrive at eight," Mr. Catiliades said pulling her into a hug.

"Yes, I better get ready, I need to go say bye to everyone first," with a pop, Sookie was downstairs and bade farewell to everyone before popping back home.

Once Sookie got home, she immediately got cracking on making a tarte tatin for the fairies, she remembered her manners. When she was halfway through, Pam walked out of her room sniffing the air.

"Good evening Sookie," Pam said in greeting as she strode over to see what she was making.

"Hey Pam, I'm just making a tarte tatin for Niall and Claude," Sookie replied as she put the cake into the oven.

"Did you learn how to cook from your gran?" asked Pam.

"Yep, the best," Sookie replied with a grin as Eric walked in through the doors, it was already half past six.

"Hello, Pam, Sookie. What are you cooking?" Eric said sniffing the air, while his nostrils flared.

"Cake, for the fairies," Sookie told him with a sigh, he just looked annoyed.

By the time the clock struck eight, the cake was out of the oven a pot of tea was steeping and everyone was seated. Then the doorbell rang, and the entire nest sped off to the door to greet the visitors. When they opened the door, they saw Claude, a woman who looked like his twin and a platinum blond haired man.

"Hello granddaughter, I am Niall, prince of the sky fae. You already know Claude, Claudine is his sister and my other granddaughter, Niall said with pride, giving her a peck o n the cheek. This made both Pam and Eric hiss, Claude and Claudine tensed.

"It has been a long time fairy," Eric said to Niall, with a shark's grin.

"Yes, this is the first time that I have met your child," he replied grinning and showing his own pointy teeth.

"Please come in and have a seat," Sookie said, smiling serenely while Eric and Pam were flanking her.

When they sat down, Sookie sliced the cake and poured the tea. After the thank yous, compliments and other pleasantries they got down to business.

"So granddaughter I came to offer you a place in my home, I could get you tutors and you can live with me and see Claude and Claudine every day. You would also, have your own room and everyone would adore you, but I'm not trying to force you to do anything, it's your choice," Niall said, with a kind smile.

"Thank you for the offer, but I have a life with Pam and Eric, a strange next it may be, but I'm happy," Sookie said, grinning at Pam and Eric, who both grinned back. She could feel their love since she was an empath.

"Very well, but my offer stands at all times, now about your lineage. I heard from Claude about your abilities and how strong you are, you are more fae than you think. Your mother was actually half fae, not a human, so you are also half fae, I'm afraid Adele wasn't entirely honest with you," Niall told her frowning.

"I knew that she was omitting something, but she wasn't able to lie to me completely," Sookie said.

"Yes, well even though you are choosing to live with the Viking and his child, but I still believe that I should provide you with magic tutors. Oh and by the way, Claudine is actually your godmother," Niall told her, he sounded resigned and from his thoughts she also could tell he was a bit sad.

"Oh that's great and the magic lessons would be helpful, I don't wish to be unprepared for any attacks since I'm not a full fae," Sookie expressed.

"Ahh yes, most definitely," Niall said.

"Since you are off tomorrow would you like to spend it with me?" Claudine asked suddenly, she sounded sincere and so were her thoughts.

"Sure, you can meet me here at twelve," Sookie said smiling, which made Claudine smile too.

All of the while, Pam and Eric were quiet.

"Fairy if anything happens to my teacup fairy, I will drain you dry," Pam said smiling with fang as she winked at Sookie, her laugh tinkled like silver bells. Even Eric chuckled. Both of the fairies hissed.

"So Northman, looks like you actually care about my granddaughter, quite a bit I may add," Niall said grinning, this made Pam laugh, while Eric just glared.

After bit more small talk, the fairies left and Sookie took a shower. When she got out and was dressed in her tank and sleep pants, she was surprised to find Pam on her bed.

"Hey Pam," Sookie said plopping down next to her vamp.

"Hi, I'm surprised that you didn't choose to live with your kin," Pam said quietly.

"What and leave you and Eric? I wouldn't ever dram of it, I'm not that easy to get rid of," Sookie said smiling, but she felt sadness coming from Pam. "Why do you feel sad?" Sookie asked gently.

"I thought that you were going to leave us, and me... After all you would have a grandmother, a cousin and your grandfather," Pam mumbled, casting her eyes downward as she fiddled with the ring Sookie gave her. Sookie thought that her heart would break.

"You do realize that no one will ever replace you, you're my vamp mama. Even though Claudine is my fairy godmother, you will always be one of my top two vamps," Sookie said tearing little, as she put her arm around Pam. When she looked at her face, Pam's eyes were rimmed in red.

Pam gave her a watery smile and said "It's nice to hear it, and if you change your mind pack your bags fairy"

"Not a chance," she said giving her a peck on the cheek.

Once Sookie was tucked in, Pam walked into the living room and found Eric sitting on the couch.

**Pam**

Pam was glad that her fairy reassured her, but she was annoyed at how she started leaking! When she arrived in the living room, Eric looked up and had a big shit-eating grin.

"Child, why are your eyes red?" Eric asked, he looked like he was going to bust a gut.

'_Oh shit!' _Pam thought, she would never live this down.

"My fairy told a joke about you and we planned your next prank," Pam said grinning.

"I heard you talking with our fairy, I was listening outside the door," now Eric's shit eating grin was humongous, it looked like his face was going to split in two.

"Shut up, it's not like you wouldn't be sad if our fairy left!" Pam huffed.

"I won't have to prank you now, I recorded your conversation, you'll never live it down," Eric told her. Just then Sookie strode into the room. She popped to Eric's side and snatched the recorder out of his hand, then quickly popped away again.

"Now, now Eric, you should know by now that we can NEVER be out pranked, we are in a league of our own Viking," Sookie admonished with a grin, while she sat in Pam's lap and Pam was glad to have her there it felt right. Just then Eric lunged and Sookie put up a shield, he bounced back and growled, this just made Pam giggle.

"Pam, did you just giggle?" Sookie burst out laughing, Pam nuzzled her neck. Sookie let down her shield and before Eric could get the tape, she obliviated it in flames and Eric pouted.

"I will get you back fairy and Pamela you will buy the entire Chanel collection and donate it to Goodwill," Eric said grinning.

"What," Pam wailed.

"Don't worry Pam, I'll buy you another," Sookie winked, Eric frowned, Pam hugged her fairy closer.

"Sookie you're spoiling my child," Eric huffed, Pam knew that he meant it, but didn't care.

"Just admit that you didn't want me to leave Viking, if you do, I might even give you back the tape, I just popped it back to somewhere you can't find it," Sookie taunted.

"Fine, I would miss your snark, fairy," Sookie summoned the tape and then sent a message to Pam.

'_I lied, I gave him a fake and I recorded what he said now if he plays it back to someone, they'll hear what he said, but don't laugh he'll know'_ Sookie sent , this time Eric didn't notice the exchange.

"Sookie, why did you do that, he'll never let me live it down!" Pam mock hissed, Sookie popped away and yelled "chase the fairy".

For an hour they played chase the fairy, when Pam finally caught her, Pam knew she let herself get caught. Cackling, she was hauled off into Pam's bedroom and Eric followed. When inside they tucked Sookie in and all three of them slept in the same bed, vampires dead until dark.

**So how was it, I tried to write something cute, sappy right?**


	12. Giddy Fangs and Spicy Ginger Ale

**A/N: Hey guys, since I haven't updated in a long time, this chapter is realllllly long. It's mostly fluff and fun, but in the next few chapters some thing bad is going to happen. Let me know what you think.**

**Crystal**

**Sookie**

When Sookie woke up next morning, it was already ten. She laid in bed for a while with her two vampires, but soon got up to get dressed for her lunch date with Claudine. As Sookie got up, she noticed how heavy their arms were, a dead weight. After a shower and brushing her teeth Sookie got dressed in a bow embroidered tissue tee, wool blazer, scarf, skinny jeans and boots. By the time she was dressed it was nearing twelve.

The doorbell rang at twelve sharp and when Sookie opened the door, Claudine was dressed impeccably, as all fairies did.

"Good morning Sookie," Claudine said in greeting, pulling Sookie's small form into a warm embrace. Her excitement was contagious and tangible, radiating off of her, permeating the doorway. Sookie didn't need to be an empath to notice.

"Good morning Claudine," Sookie replied, hugging her back, Sookie noticed she was warm and soft, her vampires were usually cold.

"Ready to go? I was thinking about going to a restaurant in New York for lunch, I hope that's okay, we could go somewhere else if you like," Claudine said, Sookie could feel that she felt a bit nervous and apprehensive.

"Sure, anywhere's fine," Sookie replied grasping her hand, getting ready to pop.

Once both of the fairies arrived in New York, they were greeted by feet pounding on the concrete jungle of the big apple. As they walked toward the restaurant, Claudine and Sookie traded stories back and forth. Claudine couldn't help but giggle at Sookie's humor, eventually they landed on the topic of Sookie's gran.

"Do you want to talk about it? You can talk to me anytime, about anything," Claudine told Sookie gently, from her thoughts she really didn't want to offend her.

"No, I'm fine," Sookie said, giving her a reassuring smile. The pain of losing her Gran hurt everyday, sometimes it snuck up on her and those times were when it hurt the most. Though it always hurt, little by little everyday it hurt just the smallest bit less. However, Sookie knew that it would always hurt, regardless of the time, no matter what.

"Okay, that's fine," Claudine mumbled as they entered the restaurant.

After lunch, both of the girls took a stroll through Central Park, admiring the snow covered ground, dead trees and the occasional lonely bird sitting in a tree, humming a tune. As they walked, their hands were in one another's, chatting and after a cup of hot cocoa and some shopping, they had dinner. By the time they finished, it was already half past eight and time to head home. After popping home, Sookie and Claudine parted with a hug and a peck on the cheek. As Sookie walked in, she was greeted by the sound of Eric's voice yelling "in here" from the living room. Soon after sitting down and chatting with Eric, Pam emerged from her daytime chamber with a auburn haired woman.

"Hey fairy," Pam said in greeting.

"Sookie, that's a funny name," the fangbanger named Brenda commented. Sookie just glared at her annoyed.

"Hey watch it ginger," Sookie sniffed. Pam just hissed, which made her wither.

"Ginger you will believe that you had a great time at a bar and will recommend Pam the mistress of pain and start a fan site on her," Sookie said in a low even voice. This made Eric chuckle and Pam just snorted. "Now off you go"

After Sookie dismissed the fangbanger, all three of them drove to Fangtasia for the night, laughing all the way.

_(4 weeks later)_

**Pam **

For the past week, Pam had been wondering what to get Sookie for Christmas, this also made her wonder when her birthday was. Pam decided it was a good idea to ask the demons, right now was the perfect opportunity since Sookie was napping.

"Hello, Andrea," Pam said into the phone, trying to be pleasant.

"Hey, Pam," the demon said.

"Do you know when Sookie's birthday is?" Pam asked.

"December 31st, it's coming up real soon," Andrea replied.

"Oh shit, that's soon and Christmas is coming up too, I only have two weeks to figure out what to get her," Pam muttered furrowing her brow. "Do you have any idea what to get her?"

"No, I was thinking about having her over for dinner with her family, with you and Eric of course. Maybe you should ask her fae relatives if you could do a collaboration gift," Andrea suggested. "Would it be all right if we gave her a coat? I already bought one, it's a trench?" she asked sounding a bit excited.

"Sure, she likes clothes and I think that we'll be able to make it, I'll call the Prince. Thanks for the info Andrea, have a nice evening ," Pam said, she was grinning now. Within less than a minute, Pam was already dialing Niall's number.

"Good evening your highness," Pam said in greeting when she reached Niall's number.

"Hello Pamela, what do you want?" Niall asked, his tone sounded like he was smiling. Pam thought that this fairy was an annoying old geezer, calling her Pa-m-ela.

"Yes, I was calling to ask what I should get Sookie for Christmas and her birthday?" Pam asked.

"Oh I nearly forgot, I actually have a surprise planned for her, tell me vampire, how do you feel about cats?" Niall asked.

"I like them better than dogs which smell, what kind of cat are you getting her? It better not be unsafe, not that Sookie can't take care of herself, but I don't want it pissing on my furniture," Pam conveyed with disgust.

"It won't be dangerous, Claude already informed me that she is able to charm and call animals to her with her telepathy," Niall said.

"Her abilities work on animals too? I suggest an ocelot," she exclaimed excitedly, she always wanted a cat. She thought that they were so beautiful and strong, not to mention dangerous, to humans at least.

"Yes, she's amazing isn't she," Niall commented with awe, it seemed like everyone was quite enamored with Sookie. "I think that that sounds like an excellent idea vampire, she will like that, it should be able to protect her, if need be"

"Definitely, I almost forgot to tell you that the Catiliades invited us to dinner on Christmas evening, will you, Claude and Claudine be available?" Pam asked hopefully, she wanted Sookie to be surrounded by friends and family, then maybe she wouldn't dwell on her grandmother as much.

"Sure, we'll clear our calendar," the Prince said.

After exchanging goodbyes, they hung up and Pam wrote a note for Sookie and left for Fangtasia, wondering what Sookie would come up with for her.

**Sookie**

Sookie was really excited that Christmas was only two weeks away! She was ecstatic to give everyone their gifts. This year she put a lot of thought into what she would get everyone. For Pam she decided on a rare pink crocodile skin Birkin with diamonds, the waiting list was long, but she knew someone. Nothing was too good for Pam and she already knew Pam didn't own one, she snooped in her bag closet. Frank and his husband would each get a nice pair of Ferragamo loafers and a red velvet cake and Claude a new belt. Claudine's gift was a bit special, it wasn't just a nice sparkly yellow pear shaped diamond ring, it was magicked with Sookie's love, similar to Pam's. Sookie thought that Claudine's gift was appropriate, since both of them had grown very close in the past month. She got Amelia a necklace with an amethyst pendant, Mrs. Catiliades a strand of pearls and Mr. Catiliades a new watch. As for Niall's gift, she, Claudine and Claude were getting a Jaguar XKR, but she didn't know what to get for Eric. She would have to ask Pam. Speaking of the devil Pam just walked in to Sookie's room, but Eric was with her.

'_Damn,'_ Sookie thought, now she needed to talk to Pam in her mind. Before they noticed that she was thinking about something they might want to know, she quickly greeted them before beginning to grill Pam as they walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

'_Hey Pam, act like you're in down time, I have something to ask you. Do you know what we should get Eric for his Christmas gift?"_ Sookie asked as Pam just finished her true blood, it was a good moment, since Eric was in down time.

'_Hmm, I don't know about that fairy, what do you have in mind?" _Pam answered keeping her face blank.

'_I was thinking that we could do a combined gift, does he like cars? Maybe an Aston Martin'_

'_Yes, I think that he's always wanted an Aston Martin, I never got him one'_

'_Okay what color? Chrome?'_

'_Mmmhmmm, that sounds like a fun car to drive'_

'_Okay lets put in the order tonight, I think that they could draft one over quickly' _Sookie sent, her glee was on her face.

'_Sure I'll make the call while he's doing paper work' _Pam was grinning now.

When they got to Fangtasia, just as planned Eric went into his office as planned. Once Pam made the call, he came out to "enthrall the vermin" again. While Sookie sat at the bar spreading her scent as usual, she took a big gulp of her ginger ale and was surprised, BIG TIME. The hot flavor hit her like a Mac Truck, but it was too late to cause a humongous spray of spicy ginger ale to go everywhere she already swallowed it. Sookie could feel her face getting red, and when she looked over at Eric he was laughing, with the biggest shit eating grin ever, Pam just came over alarmed to find Sookie looking like a tomato.

**Eric**

As Eric sat down at his throne, he was super excited to get the fairy back for all the crap she pulled with Pam. As he sat down, within a few minutes Chow had given Sookie her drink, Chow wasn't too keen on doing it, but had to obey his sheriff. When she took a drink, Eric just chuckled at her surprise, but then her face turned an alarming shade of red and Eric just keeled over guffawing. When she turned around she gave him a scary glare, but he didn't take it seriously, he knew that his fairy loved him. As his fairy sprung to the bathroom, his child just shook her head at him, looking very pissed.

**Sookie **

The fairy just rushed to the bathroom, heaving and throwing up in the toilet. When the bathroom stall opened Pam found her keeled over, but did not look amused, Sookie could feel how furious she was. As Pam held Sookie's hair, she just told her fairy that they would get him back, bad. Pam had already been really pissed for actually having to buy the Chanel collection and donate it to Goodwill. Once Sookie finished and cleaned herself up they came up with their plan, speaking in their mind so they wouldn't be overheard.

When they walked out of the bathroom, they found Eric casually leaning against the wall, smirking.

"I got you back didn't I fairy," Eric said grinning.

"For now," Sookie replied, giving him an angelic smile, Pam just cackled.

"Oh really?" Eric asked incredulously, but both Sookie and Pam could feel his underlying nervousness. They just looked at each other and had shit eating grins big enough to rival Eric's. When Sookie walked out to the bar, she immediately made a beeline for Chow, but he just shrugged and gave her an apologetic smile. Sookie knew it was all Eric and just let Chow know that he might be on the receiving end of one of her pranks one day, Sookie knew that if Chow had a heart, it would have stopped dead.

When Sookie woke up on the morning of Christmas Eve, she felt really excited. When she was finally dressed in a cream v-neck sweater, grey wool tights and burgundy skirt, flats and a grey wool pea coat, she popped to Frank's house with a red velvet cake. After brunch with Frank and his husband Bob, they exchanged gifts and sat by the fire chatting for an hour. When Sookie got home, it was almost four, she needed to move fast.

By the time Sookie was finished doing her damage to get back at Eric, it was, it was almost dark and the vampires would be getting up soon. As usual, Pam was out before Eric and Sookie got a big kiss and hug from her vamp mamma before they launched into conversation about what was to come. Sookie felt so giddy, but she told Pam to reign it in and think of crying children and soggy diapers, so that Eric wouldn't know anything since they had the child and maker bond. When Eric emerged from his room, he walked over to Sookie and rumpled her hair in an affectionate gesture, which he knew Sookie hated.

After both of the vampires had their blood, they walked out to the driveway and were greeted by the sight of Sookie's handiwork. In front of them was a car that was ruined in every way imaginable and spray painted in pink on the bumper was "Fairy Pants and the Mistress of Pain were here". Sookie felt the surprise then the extreme anger, Eric's fangs had slid down and he tried to get her, but Sookie had already put up a protection bubble. While Eric just hissed and looked feral, Pam high-fived Sookie and they just cackled identically.

"Witches," Eric just said after he cooled down five minutes later. Sookie let down the shield and took Pam by the hand leading them to the garage, while Eric just followed. When they garage door finally opened, it revealed the new Aston Martin Vanquish, with a big red bow and a new license plate FANGS1. Eric's jaw dropped open and Sookie and Pam just grinned at each other, feeling the Viking's elation.

"So do you like it?" Pam asked, grinning a fangy smile.

"Now, Eric when will you ever learn not to try and prank us, it never works," Sookie reprimanded, with mock disapproval.

"Please tell me that you won't defile this car like my other one," Eric said looking at them with a serious look.

"Why would we?" Sookie answered. Then at the same time both of the blond gals yelled "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Eric just laughed.

Once they got back from Fangtasia, earning many admiring looks from the new car, Sookie was exhausted, ruining cars did that to ya.

**Pam**

When they got back from Fangtasia, it was already eleven, they let Chow close up for the night. Pam was in the best mood, her fairy sure had a flair for pulling of practical jokes. While she was sitting down in her living room in down time, Eric was in his office and Sookie was in her room. Then after about fifteen minutes she heard Sookie yell "Pam come in", which was strange, since no one summoned her, ever.

As soon as Pam entered the lilac room, she found Sookie sitting on her canopy bed, grinning.

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing I think that you should have a seat, I need to tell you something," Sookie said biting her lip, she looked nervous. Pam was scared now, she never looked nervous. When Pam sat down, Sookie stood up and within two seconds was holding a large orange bag. Pam knew what it was, before she even opened her mouth to speak.

"Well open it," Sookie said feigning impatience as she put the bag down at Pam's feet. As Pam slowly took the box out of the bag, opened the box and took out the pink croc birkin out of the dust bag she was rendered speechless.

"It matches my ring," Pam mumbled.

"You didn't think that I forgot about you?" Sookie asked dubiously.

"I just thought that my ring counted for a Christmas present too, you didn't have to do this, it must have been so expe-," Pam said before the fairy cut her off.

"Nothing's too good for you, I asked Eric if you had one and he said no, but I checked your shoe closet too. Oh and this also counts as a birthday gift too," Sookie replied grinning from ear to ear.

Just then Eric walked in and said "You went through her closet," he reprimanded her.

"Oh hush you, don't think that I'll be picky about what I ruin next," Sooke warned, Eric just looked sheepish. This made Pam giggle.

"Thanks for the bag," Pam said.

"It's not just a bag, it's a birkin," Sookie said with an eye roll, fake hurt evident.

**Sookie**

When Sookie woke up in the afternoon, having stayed up all night with Eric and Pam, it was already five. Stretching after a good nights sleep, she took a shower and got dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans, a grey ruffled cardigan, camel leather riding boots and lace tank she was ready to go. After an hour of reading one of Pam's books on the couch, she fell asleep only to be woken up by Pam and Eric, grinning and looking rosy.

"Merry Christmas Fairy," they sang.

"Hello to you too," Sookie replied.

After gathering all of the gifts, they all popped holding onto Sookie, to the Catiliades' estate. They were greeted warmly by loud Merry Christmases shouted from different rooms. As Sookie went to Mrs. Catiliades to ask where to put everything, she could hear Mr. Catiliade's thoughts. He was so surprised by how much she had changed the Northman and his child, this made Sookie smile.

Fifteen minutes before dinner was served, the three fairies popped in, with a bottle of wine in tow. After dinner, the four fairies and the vampires popped back to Pam's home. Once they got back, Sookie got her new ocelot and named it Lex. She always wanted a cat and now she finally got one. After some chatting and exchange of hugs, the fairies left and Sookie fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**So how is it?**


	13. Cherry Wood Desks and Stray Thoughts

**A/N: Hey guys, first of all, I am SO SORRY about not updating in such a long time, you have my computer's breakdown to thank for that. Secondly, thanks for all of the amazing feedback, I never thought that I would get so many reviews (shout out to the reviewers!). This chapter has no mistikes in it, since the lovely **_**treewitch703**_** was my temporary beta, the next chapter will have bloodybond as my beta. **

**This chapter is a bit different. I decided to try something new with a fast forward. A few of you have requested it and I agreed that I could like write a two hundred chapter story. Sorry it's so short and trouble is coming soon. And if you're reading, THANKS TONI! **

**Xoxo,**

**Crystal**

**Sookie**

_(fast forward to when Sookie is 16, she has now spent 9 years in the world of the supernatural) _

For the past eight years, Sookie's life has been more than she had ever wished for ever since her Gran died. There was so much love in her life, she loved those she saw everyday and felt loved too, being told so everyday did that to you. Looking back on the past few years of her life, Sookie felt lucky and not to mention, her grandmother's killer had been found, an idiotic fairy that she hunted down, with help from Niall. There was nothing sweeter than revenge, to put you to sleep with ease, but the weird part was that Breandan, Niall's half brother was the fae prince that despised half breeds like yours truly. This annoyed Sookie, but there was no room to be sad when she was going to go to through the portal and stay with Niall for a week.

As Sookie was adding the bits and pieces to her take away bag, she turned around and caught her reflection in the mirror. It always surprised her to see how much she had changed in the past few years. Compared to before, she was a lot taller and looked more fae than ever. She was almost taller than Pam at 5'5, with big blue eyes as deep as the ocean, golden hair that fell in waves to her waist and a slim frame. Sometimes when Sookie looked in the mirror, she didn't recognize herself and still saw the same small girl she was a long time ago. It was the same scared, lost girl that was a bit more broken than she cared to admit to anyone, especially herself. However, in the past few years that Sookie had grown up a lot had changed, but the more things seemed to change, the more they stay the same.

By the time Sookie was packed it was already dark, which meant that Pam and Eric had already risen for the evening. While Sookie sat on the couch, she thought about all of the fun things she would get to do. Like last time, she hoped to get magic lessons with Niall, learn combat skills from Claude and spend time with Claudine. As she pondered these things, she almost didn't notice Pam and Eric walk into the living room. Once Sookie snapped out of her reverie, it hit her like a ton of bricks. Sookie could feel the air in the room tainted by their sorrow, they would miss her just like last time.

"Hey Pam, Hey Eric," Sookie greeted cheerfully hoping that her mood would rub off on theirs.

"Hi fairy," Pam said as she strode over to hug Sookie, which she gladly fell into. "I'll miss you, a week in the fae realm is three here," Pam mumbled into her hair, but the gesture was a bit odd since Sookie was about Pam's height.

"I'm sure that you won't miss me that much Pam, you'll just be short a shopping buddy. Plus you can borrow all of my shoes since I'm gone," Sookie said with a bubbly giggle, trying to cheer up a mopey Pam.

As Pam pulled away, Eric walked over also and gave her a hug. Nothing was said between them, but Eric could read her body language and Sookie his emotions. For the past couple years or so, Sookie felt increasingly awkward around Eric, sometimes she felt like some things were too intimate for both of them, it was usually fairies that were touchy feely. After Sookie and Eric pulled away from each other, Sookie felt self conscious for some reason. She never thought of Eric as a father figure, he was more a playmate, in fact Sookie didn't know what Eric was to her. Brother, father, friend…..

After half an hour of sitting on the couch in silence, the doorbell rang and Sookie pulled open the door to find a smiling Claudine. After the meet and greet, Sookie, Claudine taking Lex with them, popped to the portal's location in the woods. When they arrived they found Claude waiting there for them also, walking hand in hand, all three of the fairies and ocelot passed through the portal's entrance and popped into the palace grounds.

**Pam**

During the past week Pam had felt an overwhelming sadness each evening as she woke up. Pam wouldn't ever admit it, but it was because she was going to miss her teacup fairy who wasn't so teacup anymore. Sookie was sixteen and already as tall as Pam , it seemed as though Sookie grew noticeably lovelier everyday. Pam was really proud of Sookie, she thought of Sookie as her non-dead progeny, so did all of the staff at Fangtasia. She got along with everyone; even Chow kind of liked her despite his fear of being on the receiving end of one of her dreaded pranks. Thinking about the numerous plots the evil masterminds had pulled off together made Pam laugh. Sadly there would be no pranks for three weeks since her partner in crime was MIA in a different dimension. **Sookie** The moment Sookie, Claude and Claudine arrived, they found themselves in a magnificent outdoor space. There was a pathway paved with sparkling white pebbles winding through scented shrubs, subtle flowers and unusual plants of all kinds. The garden was bordered by a chuckling stream. Sookie had witnessed the occasional unicorn shyly drinking there. The house was also nothing short of spectacular, with a large wide open entry way, with doors framed with a special creamy stone, cunningly engraved columns and a gently sloping roof. It was beautiful and it took Sookie's breath away each time she saw it, she wished that Eric and Pam could see it too.

The minute they walked into through the doors, Serna, Niall's royal house brownie popped right in from of them, with a warm smile gracing her face.

"Hello Miss Sookie, Miss Claudine and Mister Claude, the whole staff has been very anxious for you three to arrive," Serna said warmly in greeting.

"Long time no see, Serna," Sookie said, giving her a hug, while Claudine followed suit, Claude just grasped her hands.

After having a sit down in the living room, Niall joined them for some tea, giving a peckj on the cheek to each of his grandchildren before taking a seat.

They relaxed in the living room while waiting for Niall to join them for tea. He gently kissed and hugged each of his grandchildren before taking a seat. **Niall** As soon as Niall was notified that his grandchildren had arrived he popped downstairs. When he saw them, he stopped dead for a moment stunned at how much Sookie had matured, but quickly regained his composure and had a seat on the couch for tea. "So Sookie, how have you been, it has been a long time since I have last seen you - may I mention that you are looking more fae-like with each passing day," Niall commented admiring her beauty. She definitely had his eyes and was destined to be a heartbreaker someday. "Most definitely," Claudine chimed in and looked at her adoringly, Claude just nodded. "Thanks," Sookie replied, her smile lovely. "So what would you like to do this week?" Niall asked while sipping his black currant tea. "Anything fun and to learn some more magic," Sookie replied. "Oh and I almost forgot, Claude you never followed through on my training in weaponry," Sookie said pouting. "Of course dear, that sounds lovely," Niall replied indulgently, the rate at which Sookie was progressing was astounding. After some more talking, Niall went back up to his office to continue dealing with his affairs. After settling himself in his favorite plush armchair, he ran his hand over the cherry wood desk as he remembered the dryad who loved it and he couldn't help but think of what the future held for him and his grandchildren. He wondered if Sookie had a "boyfriend" or whatever humans called those that were courting women. That stray thought led to wondering if Sookie would ever have bad enough judgment to date a vampire? Thinking about that just made Niall nervous, so he just brushed it off, telling himself that it was impossible. 


	14. Belgian Waffles and Symetricalness

**A/N: Hi my fantastic readers, I promised to get this chapter up sooner and I kept my word. (pats herself on the back) This chapter is hopefully better than the others, considering that I had the help of my beta, bloodyblond. Oh and by the way, thanks to all of the reviewers a shout out to all of them, I'm almost to TWO HUNDRED REVIEWS, wow! Thanks for reading.**

**Xoxo, **

**Crystal**

**Sookie**

When Sookie woke up the next morning, she felt great and energized. How could someone be in a bad mood when they wake up to sun streaming in through linen curtains, bathing the surroundings in a soft warm glow? Not to mention, tiny birds chirping outside in the garden. Sookie knew that it was definitely going to be a good day.

When she popped down to the living room after a shower and getting dressed in a light, airy tunic and shorts, she was immediately greeted by the sight of Belgian waffles, bacon, scrambled eggs, coffee, pineapple juice and her family sitting at the table chatting and eating happily.

"Hello dear, sleep well?" Niall asked, grinning. He was happy to have her back and Sookie agreed, thinking that it really had been too long.

"Definitely," Sookie replied, taking a seat next to Claudine and piling on the food, before refreshing everyone's coffee and juice. She began digging in, allowing herself to be captured in the bliss of warm, fluffy, chocolaty goodness, with strawberries on top. She was interrupted by Lex's paw tapping on her knee for a piece of bacon.

"So, I'll teach you about swords and other weapons today." Claude said, grinning cheerfully in between bites of food. He wanted a chance to get her back for the butt whooping Sookie dished last week.

"Sure. Do you want to watch Claudine?" Sookie asked, while slipping a piece of bacon under the table when she thought no one was looking.

"Actually, I was wondering if you would like to have a magic lesson with me." Niall said.

"What?" Claude garbled, choking on waffles halfway down his throat.

"Hey, don't talk with your mouthful Claude." Sookie admonished with a grin.

"Whatever." Claude replied, sticking out his tongue and making a face. Apparently making those around her revert to the maturity of a seven year old was one of Sookie's many talents.

"Claude," Niall sighed, but was unable to control his lips turning upwards. "So is that a yes Sookie?"

"Definitely!" Sookie answered enthusiastically.

"Hey you're ditching ME to go learn magic?" Claude exclaimed, puffing out his chest and tossing his head back pompously when he said 'me'.

"Don't worry Claude; you'll have your chance to get me back for that can of butt whooping I opened on Monday." Sookie told him smirking. She winked at Claudine, who just couldn't help but giggle.

"Ohhh, we need to have a rematch later." Niall said, raising an eyebrow at Claude, who was glaring at Sookie.

"Of course grandfather." Sookie told Niall with a wink. "Oh and Claude, you shouldn't be so put out. Anger is not really the best look on your pretty face." Claude's lips twitched with the compliment. He loved to have his ego stroked.

After lunch, Niall and Sookie went to the garden immediately. Once they got situated in a large open space, away from any structures, Niall began his instruction.

"Sookie, in the past have you ever become very sad, only for it to begin to rain out of the blue?" Niall questioned.

"Umm… I don't know. Why?" Sookie asked curiously.

"Well, because you are a Sky Fae, and very powerful, I am curious to know if you can control the weather. I can make it rain at times and I was wondering if you could too." Niall replied with a grin.

"I don't think so, it seems impossible. Can Claude and Claudine do it?" Sookie asked.

"No, but it is strictly a Brigant ability. I think you should give it a try. I want you to think about rain, storm clouds, water, or something along those lines alright?"

"Sure, what have I got to lose?" Sookie answered, doubting herself. She began to focus on the pain of losing her grandmother, raging storm clouds and being pelted by bullets of rain. Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling and Sookie felt water on her face.

"Amazing," Niall breathed his eyes as wide as saucers. Sookie decided it would be a good idea to summon an umbrella when a loud clap of thunder sounded.

"You can control thunder too?" Niall asked his eyes alit with excitement. "Lightning perhaps?" He encouraged.

"I don't know. I can try." This time Sookie focused on flashes of light and more claps of thunder. Within seconds, light lit up the sky.

"Impressive. I can only do rain and occasionally thunder, but you seem to be able to do it all. Can you make it sunny again? I don't want to scare of the unicorns."

"Sure." Sookie obliged him and soon the sun was shining again.

"You truly are one of a kind granddaughter." Niall said in awe.

They stood there for a moment enjoying the weather, before Claude and Claudine came rushing over.

"What happened?" They asked in unison.

"It seems as if our Sookie has an affinity for the weather." Niall answered a bit starry eyed. The twins just gaped, opening and closing their mouths like fish.

**Pam**

For the past three weeks, Pam was really mopey and not on guard. She was a bit excited that Sookie would be coming home in a couple of days. Pam really missed her fairy and was distracted. Eric noticed this and sent her home for some time off.

As she walked into the parking lot, and before she could react, she felt a hand being closed around her throat, and then, a silver net was tossed over her head. A hand suddenly stuck her over the head, rendering her unconscious.

When Pam awoke, she noticed that she was chained in silver to a wooden chair. As she took in her surroundings, a dark, cold basement with stale air, the door opened and an unfamiliar man walked in.

"LET ME OUT OF THE CHAIR FUCKWAD! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM? IF YOU LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW, I MIGHT EVEN YOU A HEAD START BEFORE I BEGIN HUNTING DOWN YOUR SORRY ASS!" Pam yelled, her fangs running down and a feral growl ripping through her throat.

"I always thought Northman would train his childe to be better alert, but clearly I was wrong." The man replied, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.

It angered Pam further that he had the nerve to insult her master. _'This idiot must be really stupid.'_ Pam thought annoyed.

Said idiot walked over and slid a silver rod down her face, causing Pam to scream in agony.

**Sookie**

For the past week, Sookie had been having a blast in the Fae realm. She was sad that she had to leave, but was eager to get back to Pam and Eric.

After passing through the portal back to her other life with Claude and Claudine at her side, they all popped to Pam's doorstep and dropped Sookie off right before sunset.

When Sookie stepped in, neither Pam nor Eric were in sight, but to be safe, she checked for any voids, but found only one. One of them was probably with a fangbanger. Since this wasn't anything special, Sookie decided to go to her room and shower.

After her shower, she decided to pop into Eric's room. She sat on his bed while he slept and studied his face. Sookie noticed how perfect and symmetrical his features were, but it was a bit disconcerting with him being dead for the day. With his blond hair, blue eyes and muscular body, he seemed like the perfect male specimen. Thinking about him this way was weird and Sookie was starting to get creeped out.

'_What the hell is wrong with you Sookie? You are not attracted to Eric! Sure he is handsome… but it's Eric! You don't have a crush on him.'_ Sookie silently reprimanded herself.

Suddenly, Eric's eyes snapped opened and his fangs ran down, a grin on his face. Unexpectedly, he pulled Sookie into a tight hug and nuzzled her hair. Sookie relaxed into it. It felt right.

"Hey fairy. You here to be my snack?" Eric said in greeting, sniffing her, and then letting her go when Sookie squirmed.

"Nope. And if you try to eat me, I'll castrate you. But don't be worried, it'll grow back…eventually." Sookie said with mock seriousness.

Eric retracted his fangs immediately before getting up, patting Sookie on the head, and heading into the bathroom to take a shower. While he was in there, Sookie headed upstairs from the underground bat cave to go get a snack.

**Eric**

When Eric woke, he noticed the distinct and delicious smell of fairy just within reach. When he opened his eyes, he felt his fangs run down at the sight of Sookie in a tank top and short cotton shorts. He reached out and captured her in a tight hug, nuzzling her hair and inhaling the fairy scent. It was good to have her back.

"Hey fairy. You here to be my snack?" Eric said as he sniffed her. She smelled like lavender, honey and vanilla. He let her go when he felt her squirming.

"Nope. And if you try to eat me, I'll castrate you. But don't worry; it'll grow back…eventually." Sookie said with such seriousness that it brought Eric back from his fairy high and plopped him on his great ass.

He got up to take a shower. As he stood under the spray, he felt strange. He didn't know why he was so happy to see Sookie back. Thinking about the scene on the bed, he realized that his fangs didn't only run down because of her scent. Was THE Eric Northman attracted to a blonde fairy?

'_Impossible.'_ Eric thought. It was probably because of all of the perfectly tanned skin she was showing. Nothing different or special.

When he walked upstairs from his daytime rooms up to the kitchen, he found the fairy sitting down at the counter, a glass of pineapple juice in her hand and a heated blood across from her.

As he picked up the glass to drink, he felt an agonizing burning sensation and fell to the floor. It felt like silver was being scraped across his face. As he writhed on the floor, Sookie rushed over and helped him up and Eric knew he was feeling Pam's pain. When he finally stood, he just looked at Sookie and said, "Pam's been taken."

**So how was it? Let me know what you think.**


	15. See Anything You Like?

**A/N: ****Hey guys, sorry for the super long wait for this chapter. My teachers kept assigning test after test, not to mention TONS of homework and projects. This chapter isn't that long, so I'll try to post sometime after ****Thanksgiving****. Enjoy!**

xoxo,  
Crystal  


_**Recap:**__ EPOV_

_As he picked up the glass to drink, he felt an agonizing burning sensation and fell to the floor. It felt like silver was being scraped across his face. As he writhed on the floor, Sookie rushed over and helped him up and Eric knew he was feeling Pam's pain. When he finally stood, he just looked at Sookie and said, "Pam's been taken."_

**Sookie**

Once the word left Eric's mouth, Sookie felt her heart stop for a few solid seconds, she was in shock. What kind of an idiot thought it was smart to try to snatch such a scary vamp and screw with a fairy and the Viking? Apparently, someone stupid, very stupid indeed.

"Don't worry Eric, we'll get her back," Sookie whispered in a hollow tone, giving Eric's hand a squeeze.

"I know," He replied, grateful for the small gesture even if he could feel Sookie's shock.

"Call everyone up and see if anyone saw her, the Weres and all the vamps. I'll call Niall and the Catiliades," Sookie commanded, there was no point in standing there and waiting. Before Sookie could even look up, Eric was dialing.

"Hello, Herveaux, call up all of the weres and tell them to send out a search party for Pam she's been kidnapped. Yes, check everywhere, she might have been at the bar or in the woods," Eric ordered with a calm façade, bit it didn't fool Sookie, she could see the muscle in his neck jumping and his jaw was set in a firm line.

…..

Once Sookie finished calling Niall she couldn't sit still, all she could do was pace back and forth in front of the couch.

"Sookie, you're going to wear a hole through the carpet," Eric muttered from the couch, his voice empty and emotionless.

"Fine, I'm going to go work out in the gym," Sookie huffed, walking down into the underground gym Pam had built for Sookie's training.

As soon as Sookie got to the gym, she headed straight for the reinforced punching bag. Sookie didn't even bother to change, since she was already in shorts and a tank, not to mention put on some gloves. She wasn't thinking. She was just trying to blank out. All Sookie could do was punch and kick the bag harder. The only sound coming from the room was Sookie's heartbeat, breathing and the deafening smacks the punching bag received. By the time the bags stuffing was starting to fall out, Sookie's hands were beet red and bleeding. When she noticed this, she didn't even flinch; she just collapsed against the concrete wall and began to cry silently. The tears began small at first, but soon, Sookie's entire tank was soaked. Her hands were bleeding, but she just didn't care. She had no clue how long she was sitting, there is no measure of time when in that kind of pain, she didn't even notice the door open.

**Eric **

When Eric finally got up, he noticed that the loud smacks had stopped; he decided to go check up on Sookie. As he strode into the room, the smell of her blood hit him like a brick, but what was even more surprising was the state his fairy was in. Eric was horrified when he found Sookie slumped against the wall. Tears were running down her face, staining her tank, and she was breathing in shallow breaths while sobs racked her tiny frame. When he looked to the punching bag, hanging by a thread, he noticed bloodstains. He looked back at Sookie only to find bloodied hands. Eric wasn't sure who was in a worse state, Sookie or the punching bag.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up," Eric said gently, taking Sookie's warm hands in his own.

Sookie didn't say anything as he picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs. As he walked into his daytime chamber, Lex followed with a loud meow, noticing that his mistress was as limp as a dishrag. Once he got inside, he sat Sookie on the toilet, telling her to take a shower while he went to get her some clothes.

Eric wasn't sure if he or Sookie felt more agony, the last time he had seen her cry was nine years ago. As Eric flipped through her drawers, he couldn't help but break out into a fangy grin when he picked out a pair of red lacey boy shorts and red lace push up bra.

Eric let out a soft groan as he imagined Sookie in nothing but these. He pushed the thought away, rebuking himself for thinking like that, now was not the time.

When he got back to his daytime chamber, he found Sookie sitting on his bed in a red towel.

**Sookie**

Once Eric left, Sookie, she slowly stripped off her dirty clothes and began to shower, letting the hot water run over her muscles. She didn't even feel the cuts on her hand, since she had already healed them. Sookie could hardly remember the last time she cried, it was probably when Gran passed, she just decided to bury the memories deep inside so they couldn't hurt her. When she was done, she wrapped herself in a fluffy red towel; blow dried her hair and went to the bed, taking a seat. Before she knew it, Eric had come back with her clothes

"Here," Eric said handing Sookie her clothes.

"Hey! You went through my underwear!" Sookie yelped once she saw the boy shorts and bra. She was pissed he went leafing through her bras.

"I went to go get clothes for you, unless you'd rather sleep without them?" Eric said with a fangy smirk which infuriated her.

"Whatever," she snorted, snatching her clothes as Eric headed into the bathroom to take a shower. Meanwhile, Lex jumped up on the bed and rubbed his nose cheek on Sookie's, purring affectionately. Lex always knew when to comfort her.

When Eric came back out in a towel, Sookie was already dressed and couldn't help but notice his chiseled muscles. Now she felt like he was wearing a bit too little, Lex meowed almost in agreement.

"See anything you like?" Eric asked with a smirk.

"I've seen better," Sookie countered cheekily, but she was lying. Eric was the epitome of male perfection; Michelangelo's David had nothing on him. She didn't dare blush otherwise she would never live it down.

"Well aren't you sweet? Sookie, I can hear your heart beat increasing, you can't lie to me," Eric replied.

"Well right now I feel a lot of lust from you, see anything you like?" Sookie countered gesturing to her perfect body as she did a hair flip, feeling satisfied with his reaction, when his fangs slipped down.

"Who wouldn't?" Eric replied, patting the spot next to him as he lay down.

Sookie reluctantly lay down next to him as he slung an arm over her waist, Lex followed suit. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep, snuggled into her Viking's cool embrace.

**How do ya like it?**


	16. Sick Bastards that Need a Haircut

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry it took so long for the next update. Since the semester is almost over, I'll be able to update more frequently now, blame all of the teacher for giving me three tests on the same day! Ok anyways enjoy this chapter, something good finally happens.**

**Xoxo,**

**Crystal**

**Sookie**

The next day when Sookie woke up she was confused to find herself pressed against something hard and cold, with a weight slung over her stomach at three P.M. Once she came to her senses, she realized that she had slept with Eric last night and was now cuddled up against his side.

_'Great, at least Pam isn't here to see this otherwise I would never live it down. She would never stop teasing me about this either.'_Sookie thought as she winced a little, remembering last night's events.

Sookie knew that there was no point moping around, so she got up and went to her room to take a shower and get dressed. Once she was finished it was already half past three, and she felt better.

As she got dressed, she made a mental note to call Niall. She gave her outfit a once over. She was dressed in a light wash denim mini, flower embroidered cardigan, grey taffeta tank, hot pink peep toes and her Tiffany charm bracelet, an outfit Pam would approve of. Thinking about Pam made her sad. As she looked down at her pink diamond bow necklace, she suddenly got an idea.

Sookie quickly popped into Pam's room and tried to summon the ring Pam gave her, but it didn't come. This was great news, as Sookie's mind began to form a plan. Immediately after, she popped into the kitchen to get something to eat and called all the fairies for an emergency meeting. Fifteen minutes later she had four slices of chocolate cake and four cups of tea on the table, right as her guests arrived.

Once they were all seated, Sookie told them about all of the knickknacks she had given them over the years and how she had magicked each of them. As they listened to her she felt their awe, Eric had a platinum ring, Pam her ring and birkin, Amelia her own pendant, Mrs. Catiliades her pearls, Mr. Catiliades his cufflinks, Claudine her pear shaped ring, Claude his belt and earing, and Niall his onyx cuff links. They all were magicked and also traceable. When Sookie finished relaying this, the pieces started to fall together; all they had to do was track Pam. They would begin as soon as Eric woke up.

Once night fell, all of the fairies cloaked their smell and waited anxiously for Eric, who had (slowly in Sookie's opinion) taken a half hour to dress, to come out.

"Could you have been any slower," Sookie hissed at him annoyed with his lethargy, I mean vampires are supposed to be fast, right?

"Aren't you cheery? Fairies," Eric said with a half hearted grin as he nodded in greeting.

"Do you want to know how to save Pam or not," Sookie nearly yelled a bit annoyed with his sarcasm.

"What could we possibly do, I haven't heard anything," Eric replied with an eye roll, even though inside he was in turmoil, as Sookie could feel from his emotions.

"Just shut up and listen," Sookie told him as she began to explain.

As Eric listened to the plan, he began smiling. It was the first genuine smile she had seen on him in a while.

After getting the necessary weapons, they all popped to Pam's location and, after a mental mind check, they were surprised to find two fairies, which they captured, and two vampire voids. The fight with the fairies wasn't too much trouble since it was four against two, but they weren't exactly the most competent. Once the fight with the fairies was over, they all went in search of Pam, opening a door they assumed led down to the basement.

As they strode down the creaky wooden stairs, Sookie could feel the vampire's fear and desperation, while the other was emotionless. The smell of blood, Pam's blood, stale air, mold and damp rotting wood and concrete was disgusting. When Sookie saw the vampire, she didn't recognize him. Instead she just flicked her fingers and tied him up before running over to Eric who had immediately gone to Pam's side to help her.

**Pam**

When Pam heard the commotion upstairs, she didn't even feel hope, she was so tired. As she sat there, she didn't even notice the door opening, but she did smell the fairy. This made her fangs run down, since it had been a while since she had had anything decent to eat. It took Pam a while to realize it was her fairy, her maker, the Prince and the twins. When Pam finally did realize, she had the energy to feel a bit ecstatic, since she would finally get to torture the bastard, it felt like her birthday had come early. Pam watched in awe as Sookie swept in and tied up the idiot that needed a haircut as Eric ran over and put his wrist in her mouth to drink. By the time Sookie ran over after Eric, she already felt better.

Immediately after Pam finished drinking, she jumped up and hugged Eric tightly, then all of the others. She hugged Sookie last, not noticing the tears streaming down both of their faces.

"You're the stupidest idiot I know. Don't ever do that again." Sookie murmured.

"I missed you," Pam said in response, meaning every word.

"Oh my god, are you crying vampire?" Claude asked, which irritated Pam. He was always trying to annoy her. She heard everyone else snicker.

"What? I missed her." Pam answered unashamed.

"You should be glad to know it was our fairy that actually saved you," Eric said as he explained her ingenious plan. Pam listened, touched and impressed.

"Sorry it took so long," Sookie said blushing. A gagging noise drew their attention to the corner.

"Shut it asshat!" Pam snarled as she took his silver knife and gleefully scratched it down his face, glad to cause him pain. If anyone were to piss another person off, Pam was probably the scariest vamp mama to do so, if you were at her mercy, you would wish for death, she and her maker had quite the reputation.

"Who are you?" Sookie demanded.

"None of your business" he spat.

"Hot Rain, it's nice to meet again." Eric growled, his fangs running down as realization dawned on Sookie.

**So how was it? I finally had them rescue Pam, I missed their woody banter and do you recognize the Pam-snatcher?**


	17. Help from Friends Like Ben and Jerry's

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the super long wait, but I was at my grandma's house with no internet, so I couldn't really post the chapter even though I had it written in my journal! **** Anyways, you find out who the torturer is and you get to see your favorite fairy sugar rush. Let me know what you think.**

**Xoxo,**

**Crystal**

**Sookie**

Sookie woke up the next afternoon refreshed and completely at ease, now that both of her vampires were safely tucked into bed, dead until dark. Unfortunately for that stupid bastard that kidnapped Pam, two well rested vampires that were angry with you meant that the shit would hit the fan and it would be all on him.

By the time all three had gotten back home and the fairies popped back to their houses, it was nearly sunrise. After a shower, Sookie was pooped and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

As Sookie lay in bed thinking about the talk that had happened in the past few days she couldn't help but smile. But the more Sookie thought, she realized why she felt like there was a tickle in the back of her mind. Sleeping in the same bed as Eric a few nights ago was strange. She had never felt so comfortable, their bodies fit so well together, and what he said about her heart rate...this made Sookie blush crimson. Eric knew she was attracted to him! However he was attracted to her too, she felt a bunch of lust, but it was just lust.

'_Maybe all I feel is lust too,'_ Sookie thought trying to reassure herself. _'I mean I can't be in love with Eric. It's __**Eric**__!'_ Sookie remembered her urge to hold his hand, a common occurrence after Pam was taken. Deciding not to think about these things anymore, Sookie got up and got ready for the day.

After an afternoon shower, Sookie got dressed in a light navy v-neck tissue tee, grey shorts and white peep toe wedges. After some fruit, yogurt and granola for breakfast, she decided to call up Niall to find out about the two fairies that they had captured the night before.

"Hello," Niall said in greeting.

"Good afternoon grandfather, how are you doing?" Sookie replied.

"Very well, the two fae we captured are quite a bit of fun to play with," Niall told her knowingly.

"So who are they and why did they kidnap Pam?" Sookie asked curiously.

"Neave and Lochlan, legendary for their sadistic tactics and followers of Breandan, not to mention his lovers," the Prince said with a chuckle, while Sookie shuddered.

"Lovely," Sookie drawled sarcastically as she giggled. "Perhaps our captive vampire was also one of their bed mates; after all they were obviously working together."

"Probably not, I mean they can't be that unintelligent. The fairies and the vampire collaborating was probably a plan to lure another one of us for hostage. Breandan just won't stop with the war, but right now more fae aren't against part faes since most of their loved ones aren't full fairies," Niall commented, while Sookie nodded her head even though Niall wasn't able to see her.

"Grandfather, is it true that there is a war brewing and it could happen at anytime?" Sookie asked curiously.

"Unfortunately yes, but you needn't worry, I never lose and don't intend on starting anytime soon," he assured her confidently.

"Alright, thanks for the update. I'll let you know when I get more information out of the vampire, if it isn't all vampire politics," Sookie said.

"Same to you, good luck," he replied warmly.

"Bye."

For the next few hours Sookie needed to do something to kill time, luckily Eric's Amex was on the kitchen counter. Suddenly, her grin turned evil and she cackled as she got her bag and popped off to Milan to do some damage.

By the time night had fallen, Sookie had popped back home satisfied with her one big purchase and ate dinner. It would be a long night with the hostage vamp. It took nearly an hour for both Eric and Pam to finish getting ready and Sookie was getting impatient. When they finally came upstairs, Sookie was bursting with energy, giddy to see her vamps again- with a little help from her sugar-rush inducing good friends, Ben and Jerry.

"Hey Pam! Hi Eric!" Sookie squeaked. Suddenly Eric got a frightened look on his face, while Pam just grinned, cackling evilly. The last time Pam was so smiley was after she did some major credit card damage with Eric's Amex.

"How much did you spend? Did you get anything for me? And how hard did you hit the Ben and Jerry's?" Pam asked excitedly as she checked the fridge. "Oh damn, three pints!" Pam squeaked.

"Mmmhmmm!" Sookie replied as her head bobbed up and down enthusiastically. "I got you that new Chanel bag and a new car. By the way, I went to Milan," Sookie chattered on a sugar high.

"A new car!" Eric said as his eyes bugged out.

"Yep! But don't worry I actually used my own money and plus I need a car," Sookie said as Eric breathed a sigh of relief. Pam just rolled her eyes.

"What kind?" Pam asked.

"Lamborghini Reventon in a pearly dark grey, it'll be here in two weeks," Sookie replied, her sugar rush starting to become less intense.

"Ooh! Fast," Pam said as she took the warmed up blood from Eric.

"Come on, drink up then well go talk to Hot Rain," Eric said with an eye roll.

"Who is Hot Rain?" Pam asked.

"Long Shadow's maker," Eric replied stone-faced.

(15 minutes later)

**Third Person**

"Okay we can do this the easy way or the hard way, who are you working for?" Sookie asked Hot Rain calmly while Eric and Pam just grinned,

"No one bitch," Hot Rain spat arrogantly.

"Bullshit, an idiot like you can't do anything. Oh well it's your choice, Pam," Sookie said as she gave Pam a look. Pam she didn't need to be told twice, she already had her gloves on and slowly scraped the silver rod down the vampire's cheek.

"Go to hell, I'll never tell you, I mean why would I?" he told them after a long scream.

"He's lying, his emotions are giving him away," Sookie said to Eric and Pam, getting a bit impatient.

"Now, why would you be lying, you're in no position to," Pam drawled using a thick southern accent while batting her eyelashes. Sookie giggled, while Eric just rolled his eyes at Pam's antics.

"Pam get the pliers," Eric commanded, Pam just followed his orders obediently grinning like a lunatic.

"Open wide!" Sookie told him using her sadistic grin to scare him as she strode over with Pam. Eric then took the pliers and bent over to look at Hot Rain straight in the eye.

"Open your mouth," Eric commanded, while he just shook his head. "Will you tell us what we want to know?" he asked. Another shake. Pam took this opportunity to slide silver across his face and neck, you couldn't blame her she was getting bored.

"I'll tell you what you want to know, just don't kill me!" Hot Rain screamed.

"Oooh! He cracks easily," Sookie exclaimed with a giggle. "So are you collaborating with some fairies, perhaps Breandan?"

"Yes, he told me he would kill you fairy and I would get to do what I wish with the Viking and his child," Hot Rain muttered miserably.

"Is that all?" Sookie asked.

"No, he said he'd start another fairy war and kill the Prince, the Brigant and that's all I know," Hot Rain said.

"Huh, he's an idiot too, you guys are in the same boat," Sookie laughed. "Pam, Eric do whatever you want with him, I'm calling Niall," she told them as she took out her white Iphone.

**I loved writing her with a sugar rush, I actually did that to myself before, but the crash was really terrible.**


End file.
